


I'm addic dic dic dicted to you

by charlottefrey



Series: Under your skin - Body Mod AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Mod Hux, Body Mod Kylo, F/F, Hux loves cars, Impromptu drag racing, Kylo is so smitten, M/M, Phasma and Rey are amazing, a little bit of angst?, be ready for slow burn and tattoos, feat. pining and idiots in love, me having some more fun with these fools, pretty much everyone in here is inked, yes even rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: I'm addic dic dic dic dicted to youI'm addic dic dictedYou're addicted to meSo ridiculouslyI'm addic dic dicted to youRoyal Republic - Addicted.//From the outside, Hux’ life is ordered. He has a well-paying job, a fiance and a good reputation. Or at least it seems like it up until Arthur, Hux’ fiance, breaks the engagement off. Hux is, for some reasons, indifferent. Sure it’s going to be a hassle to sort everything out now, cancelling all the preparations, but nothing he couldn't handle.He intends on continuing his life as usual.So there is really no reason for him to stand in front of First Order, one of the best tattoo parlours in town. Well, maybe there is. He wishes to cover up his youthful misdeed. There is really no reason why he should fall for his very handsome tattoo artist Kylo.Starring: Way Too Many Characters From Clone Wars, The Incredible Phasma and Horny Idiots Being Horny





	1. Absymal Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur leaves, Hux drinks and Phasma is Done With Everything(TM)

Phasma picked up at the second ring.

   _“What’s up Red?”_ She asked, sounding a little annoyed.

  “My fiance just left me,” Hux said, staring at the ring in his palm.

He had just come home from a business trip to Chicago and had been looking forward to seeing Arthur again.

Instead of a warm welcome he had received a lecture that Hux was married to his job and that Arthur couldn’t take it any longer. Then Arthur shoved the ring into Hux’ hand and left him to stand in the hallway, completely confused.  

   _“What the shit?”_ The sound of rustling sheets was like static over the phone. _“Care to elaborate?”_

  “Well,” Hux said and turned to the front door, still shut tightly. “It happened about four minutes ago. Arthur shoved the ring into my hand and claimed I didn’t love him enough. That I was already married to my work and some shit. Frankly, I am too tired and jet lagged to really process this all.”

   _“Red, I think you are the only person reacting this chill at being dumped nine months into the engagement and after a preceding six years of dating,”_ Phasma said with a sigh. _“Why are you telling me anyway?”_  The rustling was back and Hux concluded that she had been sleeping.

  “Because you were the first person to pop into my head. You are hereby relieved of your best man duties,” Hux replied and finally pulled off his coat.

   _“I’m literally_ so _relieved,”_ Phasma said sarcastically. _“What are you going to do now?”_

  “Good question,” Hux answered, having fumbled out of his coat. “Take a smoke?”

   _“Didn’t your New Years resolution include quit smoking?”_

  “Oh shit,” Hux groaned and bumped his head against the wall. “What am I going to do then?”

   _“Get shit faced,”_ Phasma chuckled. _“There’s a nice bar that opened recently. I’ll text you where and when.”_

  “Phasma, I love you,” Hux said.

   _“Save it Red,”_ Phasma’s eye roll was almost audible.

Without another word, the call disconnected and Hux was left alone and a little disorientated in his empty flat.

He decided it would be best to simply unpack and shower before he met with Phasma. The bedroom was empty and when Hux opened the closet to get a fresh towel he noted that all of Arthur’s things were gone. With a sigh he pulled out a massive white towel and his dressing gown and closed the door with resolve.

With a weird sense of direction Hux undressed himself, throwing his dirty clothes into the laundry hamper. He stepped under the shower spray and started washing up.

It only then occurred to him that he felt completely neutral towards the termination of his relationship with Arthur. He felt neither sad nor happy about it and certainly not angered. He turned off the water and leaned against the cold tiles.

He had lived with Arthur for three years now and despite that and their engagement, he felt indifferent. It wasn’t as if Arthur hadn’t meant something to Hux. He had enjoyed his company greatly and appreciated the calm Arthur radiated off.

With a sigh he reached for the soap. Arthur had been a very likeable person and the active participant in their relationship. Hux had been glad to hand over the reigns to him when it came to planning dates, having dinner together or even trivial things as going grocery shopping.

His line of work was stressful and he wasn’t home often, but they made use of the little time they had. Arthur had never complained about it and seemed quite content to run the household on his own. Apparently he either changed his mind or something had happened. It certainly wasn’t the right time to figure it out. Maybe after he had had a few beers with Phasma.

 

Phasma leaned against the side of her bike, texting someone. When she spotted Hux approaching, she finished her text and walked towards him. Her tall figure was clad in silver leggings, a black tank top and her trademark red biker jacket.

  “How does it feel to get dumped?” Phasma asked with a smirk.

  “I’m not sure… Indifferent?”

  “Better than scratching your eyes out in anguish,” she replied with a shrug. “Let’s get hammered.”

Within a second, Phasma caught his wrist in her strong hand and marched towards the blinding lights of the bar. She pulled him past a bunch of smokers and for a few painful seconds, Hux’ cravings flared up. Then they were inside and he was distracted by the red lights flashing all over the room.

  “What’s this bar called again?” Hux asked Phasma, trying not to get dry humped by some drunken idiots.

  “ _Abysmal Pilot_ ,”  Phasma said and flagged down a bartender. “Two beers.”

  “Sounds nice,” Hux murmured under his breath.

Phasma shot him a look and took the two bottles out of the bartenders hands. She handed the guy her credit card and he swiped it before handing it back. Motioning Hux to follow him, Phasma headed for the back of the bar, where the lights were even lower and the music only a distant rumble.  

  “What are your plans now?” Phasma asked after she found them a spot at a cramped table.

  “I will send out an email to everyone apologizing for the unfortunate termination of the wedding and then I will cancel any and all arrangements. I will have to figure out when to call whom, but I think I can handle it,” Hux said after a long sip of beer.

  “You were dumped like, an hour ago,” Phasma said with a slightly disproving expression on her usually steely face. “How did you figure this all out?”

  “On the car ride here, I already informed my mother and I was so certain that she would call me that I left my phone in my car.”

  “Calculating bastard,” Phasma said with a smirk.

  “Do you know me any different?” Hux replied, smirking as well.

  “No, and I am sure I’d miss it if you ever changed.”

  “Oh, you flatter me,” Hux said and laughed. “Even though I still wonder why Arthur terminated our engagement.”

And soon Hux started rambling about Arthur and their relationship and Phasma listened, an amused smirk on her lips as Hux went on and on.

  “Maybe he didn’t like that I kept the lights off when we fucked…” Hux sighed into his glass.

  “Wait… You always fucked with the lights off. Even though you’ve been together for years?” Phasma giggled. “Why the hell?”

  “Don’t tell anyone… But I have a really embarrassing tattoo on my inner thigh…” Hux leaned towards Phasma and had to hold onto her shoulder. He whispers the shameful words into her ear.

Phasma started laughing uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment!


	2. An Artist's Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hux meets Kylo, sees a beautiful tattoo on Asaji Ventress and there is too much sexual tension. And a giggling Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah.. yes... I did say a LOT of CW characters? Maybe even more than that...

_The Knights Of Ren_ was exactly the kind of establishment Hux would’ve like to avoid. Unfortunately, they were the only parlour around with an acceptable art style and good reviews. Also, they came as a suggestion from Phasma.

Actually, Hux had to be honest.

It wasn’t this parlour in particular. Just generally the idea of entering one made his skin crawl. The last time he had left one of these bearing his biggest mistake. There was no going back either.

Hux sighed. He had spent the last few days emailing back and forth with one of the artists from _Knights Of Ren_. Now he was more or less ready to talk through a few more concrete ideas with ‘Kylo’. With a few resolute steps he was through the door and at the reception. A young woman looked up from her computer screen behind the reception..

  “Hi,” she said with a professional smile. “How can I help you?” She tilted her head, causing her earrings, of which she had five in each ear, to jiggle.

  “I have an appointment with Kylo,” Hux said, a little rushed.

Her eyes returned to the screen and she clicked a few times. Then she hummed and looked up again.  

  “A. Hux?” She asked. “For Kylo?”

  “Yes,” Hux confirmed with a nod, stepping a little closer to the reception.

  “I’m sorry, but I need your ID. Just to make sure that you are legal,” she said. “I’ll save your data in our system if you don’t mind it. We will treat your personal information with the required level of confidence. It’s merely a security anchor for us, we’ve had people leave their taps open.”

  “That’s fine,” Hux replied with a nod and pulled out his wallet and handed over his driving license.

  “Thank you,” she said with a smile.

While she typed away on her computer, Hux let his gaze wander over the reception. It was clean and ordered. Hux was reminded of a surgery or a clinic.

Merely the decoration, a few tall black candles on the windowsill, showed it wasn’t. A few portfolios were opened on the counter and he looked at the displayed tattoos. There was nothing in there that spiked his interest, so he let his gaze wander again.

  “Okay, you are all set. Just take a seat, Kylo will be with you momentarily,” the receptionist handed him back his license and rose from her desk.

Hux nodded his thanks and took a seat. The receptionist smiled at him before she vanished through one of two doors. He inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. This parlour was certainly not like _Imperial Ink_ , an old run down shop in Hux’ hometown.

Just thinking about _Imperial Ink_ reminded him of _it_.

Hux shook his head at the thought of the tattoo on his inner thigh. It would soon be a thing of the past. He was determined not to dwell on the mistake his younger self had made when a door opened. Hux swallowed involuntarily when his eyes fell on the man entering the room.

He could only be a few inches taller than Hux, but seemed to be double Hux’ width. Broad shoulders, a chest that would make a bodybuilder jealous and thighs so strong, the ripped black jeans could barely contain them. He was the same brand of rugged handsome Hux had always fancied in men.

  “Hux?” He asked with a deep, almost sultry voice.

  “Yes,” Hux gathered himself before he rose.

While Kylo, it could only be him, shook Hux’ hand he mustered Hux with his dark brown eyes.

In his crisp white shirt, black slacks and dark grey coat, Hux was the picture perfect pen pusher on casual friday. He knew he looked like a stuck up asshole, but maybe that was because he _was_ an asshole.

Hux himself scrutinized Kylo. His tight shirt only covered so much of his upper body and his heavily inked arms vanished into the short sleeves. The design on his right arm seemed to be consistent, a forest growing up from his wrist, with birds and other animal around the trees.

His left arm was more a patchwork of different tattoos, but Hux didn’t have enough time to look at them in detail. Kylo had a lip ring on the right side of his mouth and one in his left eyebrow. His ears were hidden underneath his dark, wavy hair.

  “You’re here for the cover-up,” Kylo said instead of a greeting and pointed to the door he had come through.

  “Yes,” Hux replied as he followed Kylo.

The walls of the corridor leading into the back was painted white, the ceiling deep purple with blue, pink and violet stars. Hux stared at the artwork for a second, before Kylo chuckled.

  “This is what happens when artists need to let out their creativity. Ahsoka did that, our receptionist,” Kylo said. “Each one of us created our own personal offices and she said she wanted to do something too.”

  “I quite like it,” he replied truthfully. “I’m actually surprised by how clean this parlour is,” Hux noted as he followed Kylo into the artist’s office.

Kylo’s room was kept in light grey accentuated with a deep blood red. In the middle of the room, the chair took up most of the free space, but a small cupboard ran along one wall and a large desk stood by the window with two chair around it.

  “Most of us are from a medical background, therefore we hold a high standard and hygiene. We don’t want our customers to be left with infection or shitty ink,” Kylo explained as he rounded his work desk. “Have a seat.”

  “Thank you,” Hux said gracefully before he sat into the leather chair opposing the desk.

The desk was littered with sketches, pictures and art utensils, still it managed not to look cluttered. Kylo smiled at Hux. A clipboard rested on the desk and Kylo picked it up.

  “I first have to ask a few uncomfortable questions about your personal hygiene. It’s all just to be sure that you know how to treat fresh ink. Do you shower regularly?”

  “Daily, I wash my hair every second or third day,” Hux replied.

  “Good, do you use scented, medicinal or unscented soap?” Kylo asked as he jotted that down.

  “My soap slightly scented but otherwise very skin compatible.”

  “Do you go swimming?”  Kylo asked and leaned back in his seat a little.

  “I’m allergic to chlorine, so if I do go swimming it’s usually in a lake or sea, both of which I wouldn’t do with fresh ink,” Hux replied.

  “Any other allergies I should know of?” Kylo asked glancing up from his clipboard for the first time.

  “I’m also allergic to cheap latex gloves and the like. And nickel,” Hux said.

  “Both of those allergies shouldn’t be a problem. We use hypoallergenic surgical gloves when we ink. Another perk of them is that they are sterile, which lowers the chance of the tattoo getting infected. We have stainless steel needles and mix our ink ourselves,” Kylo explained.

  “You mix your ink yourself?” Hux asked curiously.

  “Wolffe does that. He’s really good with colours and carters to our customers special needs. Even re-creating other artist’s colours is no real challenge for him anymore,” Kylo put down his clipboard and clicked on his computer screen for a few times.

“This woman came to us because the colour of her tattoo had faded. She wanted to have that exact shade of green. And Wolffe did an awesome job at it.”

Slowly, Hux leaned forward to glimpse at the screen. Kylo turned it a bit further his direction. When Hux saw the array of three photos he had to admit the colour of the dragon’s scales in the last was almost better than in the first one.

  “That’s really impressive,” Hux said.

  “You said you wanted a coloured tattoo yourself.”  

  “Yeah,” Hux leaned back in his chair and Kylo turned the screen back around. “The tattoo I have is faded and I can’t think of anything to really covered it up and be happy with the new one. Black and white is nice, but I really like those roses you did.”

  “You mean the climbing rose?” Kylo asked. “I did that for Asaji, another artist here. If she’s in, you can have a look.”

  “Are you sure she won’t mind?”

  “She won’t,” Kylo said assuredly and rose. “Let’s see if we can find her.”

Hux stood up and followed Kylo, leaving his coat in the chair. Kylo knocked on a door opposite of his and it opened, revealing a tall, bald woman dressed in a black tank top and jeans.

  “Cheers,” she said.

  “This is Hux, he wanted to have a look at the climbing rose,” Kylo explained.

  “Hi,” Asaji stretched out her hand and squeezed Hux’. “Come in, Wolffe certainly won’t mind.”

They entered her room, a dark green dungeon with glowing white lights on the walls. Hux felt slightly out of place, especially with the half-naked man on the chair. When he looked up, Hux noticed that he was missing an eye.

  “Hi Wolffe,” Kylo greeted the other.

  “Hey Ky.”

While the other two chatted, Asaji motioned Hux to follow her to the window. When she stood in the only proper light source in the room, Hux noticed the lilac[ , pink and black flowers ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/24/22/8d/24228d07679bc06a69f4713152a1345a.jpg) winding up her arm. The tattoo was done in the watercolour style Hux liked so much.

  “You like it?” Asaji asked.

Hux looked up from the tattoo than ran up her right arm until her collarbone and looked into her pierced face. Her bright blue eyes stared into his.

  “I like watercolour ink and particularly this style.”

  “Don’t let Kylo hear that, or else he’ll puff out his chest even more,” Asaji said with a slight smirk.

Hux glanced over to where Kylo was chatting with Wolffe and noticed the other man was looking at him as well. He quickly looked back to Asaji and her smirk grew.

  “Should I maybe tell him that I hate it?” Hux asked with a sly grin of his own.

  “If you do that, he might not agree to ink you after all…” Asaji said and tilted her head a little, revealing her sharp jaw line.

  “Good point, very good point,” Hux agreed with a nod.

  “I see we understand each other,” Asaji said. “Where do you want the ink?”

  “Hrm, on the inner right thigh,” Hux confessed. “It’s a cover up of an older, faded one.”

  “What are you covering up?” Asaji asked, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Hux inhaled and leaned over to her a little. He cleared his throat again and sighed softly before speaking.

  “Maybe one day you will know,” Hux whispered before moving out of her personal space again. “But that’ll be the day you die.”

Asaji grinned and nodded slowly. Her eyes sparkled dangerously.

  “I like you, man,” she said with a smirk.

  “The feelings mutual, you remind me of my colleague,” Hux replied, enjoying himself way too much.

  “Are they nice?”

  “She’s a real bitch, but you could say she’s nice.”

Asaji laughed, startling the other two men in the room out of their conversation.

  “What do you think?” Kylo came over, gloating a little.  

  “I really like it,” Hux merely replied.

  “He’s a real feisty one,” Asaji said and slapped Kylo’s shoulder. “Watch out or he’ll bite your ass off.”

  “Shouldn’t he get in line for that? I mean you wanted to do that for ages now,” Wolffe piped up from the chair.

  “Why don’t you keep your trap shut? ‘cause if you don’t, I’ll ink some literal bullshit on your back!” Asajis snapped back.

  “If you ever continue inking,” Wolffe replied with a snort.

  “Aaand that’s our cue to leave,” Kylo said. “If any of you commits murder, don’t call me!”

He gently shoved Hux out of the room and back into his office. With a sigh, he closed the door behind himself. Both sat down again before Kylo spoke.

  “Those two are the oldest artists here, both are from the punk movement. They are a bit different from the rest of usl,” Kylo explained.

  “Asaji was very nice,” Hux replied with a shrug.

  “She is, if you only know her in passing. I know her from art school and she’s a real pain in the ass if she puts her mind to it,” Kylo said with a shrug. “That doesn’t keep her from being one of the most precise artists I’ve seen though. She can ink an animal so livelike.”

To Hux’ slight horror, Kylo simply pulled his shirt up and revealed a raven above his right hip. It looked as if the animal was straight out of an old biology book with its detailed feathers and the realistic anatomy. The dark colour contrasted nicely with Kylo’s pale skin.

Hux’ eyes slipped away from the tattoo and over Kylo’s taunt stomach.

It had been a long time since he had seen another man’s body apart from Arthurs. And while Arthur wasn’t a twink, he didn’t have Kylo’s impressive body. Hux swallowed and looked back up at Kylo’s face. Maybe it was just a trick of light, but Kylo looked a bit flushed.

  “Yeah, it’s quite impressive,” Hux confirmed, unsure how to react to the view in front of him.

  “She’d be delighted to hear that,” Kylo said with a grin. “But let’s get back to your tattoo. Can I see the old one that you want to have covered up?” He sat back down on his chair.

  “Sure,” Hux said. “It’s on my inner right thigh. Just so you aren’t weirded out when I’m taking off my pants.”

Kylo nodded slowly and turned to his computer. In relative privacy, Hux took off his pants and shoes. He folded the pants and set them down on his discarded coat.

  “Should I sit in the chair?” Hux asked, nervosity colouring his voice.

  “Yes please,” Kylo said and picked up a camera. “I have to take a few pictures to figure out how to make the cover-up.”

Hux nodded and slipped on the cool plastic of the chair and settled to show his tattoo. Kylo walked around the desk and glanced down to Hux’ thigh. A snort escaped him and he looked up at Hux.

  “Yes… I’m aware of the implication. I was a ‘goth’ in my teens,” Hux said with air quotations. “Please just ignore it.”

  “You got the Evanescence logo inked,” Kylo wheezed out. “I’m sorry, this is highly unprofessional, but so funny.”

Hux rolled his eyes at the _giggling_ tattoo artist. And here he had been, hoping that this man would take this seriously.

  “I understand,” Hux said with a long suffering sigh. “You’re actually the first person in a long time to glimpse it.”

  “Really? What about your partner? If you have one that is,” Kylo said, returning to professional almost immediately.

  “My fiance never knew about because I kept him in the dark about it. I was too ashamed,” Hux murmured. “Well, now he’s my ex fiance.”

  “Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories,” Kylo said and looked slightly embarrassed.

  “It’s fine,” Hux replied with a shrug. “We drifted apart, but that’s a different story,” he said with a frown.

  “Okay, sorry,” Kylo apologized again and turned his attention back to Hux’ thigh.

He took two pictures before he reached to touch Hux’ skin. Hux jolted at the cold fingertips against his warm skin.

  “Shit, sorry. I have super cold hands,” Kylo said with an apologetic smile.

  “It’s fine,” Hux replied.

The second time Kylo’s fingers made contact, Hux was prepared for it. It was a weird feeling, to have someone who wasn’t a doctor or a lover touch that area of his body. Hux’ eyes lingered on Kylo’s massive shoulders and his messy hair. And suddenly he found himself thinking how Kylo might look, undressed and sweaty, between his thighs, kissing the tattoo.

Hux bit his lower lip and forced himself to think about unsexy thoughts. Thankfully, Kylo spoke before Hux could embarrass himself.

  “I think I can work with what’s left of the old tattoo. The dark lines will be a little thicker than Asaji’s,” Kylo said as he snapped a few more pictures. “Hope you don’t mind.”

  “Trust me, at this point, anything will be better than _that_ ,” Hux’ voice was dripping with disdain.

  “Really… ‘cause that got me thinking…” Kylo smirked at Hux.

  “I hardly believe you capable of such a complex process,” Hux shot back with his eyebrows raised.

  “Always charming.”

  “Get used to it,” Hux said and smiled.

Kylo grinned at him before he turned his attention back on the tattoo.

* * *

[A little moodboard ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/170988685924/for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic-dicted-to) and [some more](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171004252859/for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic-dic-dic-dic-dicted)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos. If you enjoyed it please leave a comment!


	3. The joy of human interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phasma is nice (for once), Hux has heart flutters, Kylo is adorable and texting goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my defense: I was slightly drunk and listening to Evanescene (I shit you not) when I wrote the rough draft of this story. Also, I have so many feeling about Kylux (esp when tipsy). I love my gay sons

  “What do you think about Kylo?” Phasma asked Hux the next morning in the office as they stood in the break room next to the coffee machine.

  “He was very nice,” Hux replied and took a sip from his black coffee.

  “ _Nice_ eh?” Phasma wiggled her eyebrows.

Hux shot her a look over his glasses. She grinned and took a sip from her tea. Sometimes Hux really hated her.

  “I love that murderous look on your face!” Phasma said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and pointedly looked away. She sighed.

  “Why are you wearing your glasses today?”

  “Ugh, in the whole mess I left my contacts in last night and now my eyes are irritated,” Hux waved her off

  “Poor baby.”

Hux sighed and took a long sip of his coffee before he rubbed his chin.

  “Arthur’s mother called last night.”

  “Oh,” Phasma said, dragging the vowel.

  “She was ranting about how I ruined her son’s life. That this failed engagement put shame on the entire family and so on,” Hux made a dismissive movement. “You get the gist. Needless to say, after yesterday’s meetings that was the last thing I needed.”

  “Wait… failed engagement?” Phasma frowned. “Did I miss something?”

  “If you did, then so did I,” Hux replied with a dry laugh. “I have seriously no idea. I’m just tired.”

  “Can’t you go home early today?” Phasma suggested.

  “As if I’d ever do that…” Hux replied and rolled his eyes.

 

When Hux came home, he really couldn’t believe it. Phasma had actually used  her connections and convinced their boss to let him go home early. Tarkin even went that far as to forbid him to work over the weekend. Now he was home, at three in the afternoon and didn’t know what to do with all that free time until Monday.

It had been some time since the last full weekend off work. Maybe a little too long.

Somehow he ended up on the couch, a glass of wine by his side, fiddling with his tablet. He had intended on drinking the wine with Arthur with a nice meal. With a sigh he banished the man from his thoughts and continued to scroll through his emails.

He deleted the spam ones and colour coded the rest of the important. Then he stumbled across an email from Kylo. He set down his glass of wine and opened it.

 

> to: [ a.b.hux@gmail.com   
>  ](mailto:a.b.hux@gmail.com) from: [ kyloren@first-order-ink.com   
>  ](mailto:kyren@first-order-ink.com)subject: Watercolour Rose Ink
> 
> Hey Hux
> 
> I’ve been playing around for a bit and I have finished two pieces. I wasn’t sure with the colour but you once mentioned to me that you like the purple/blue/pink combo. My attempts to put that into the design are attached. If you had something different in mind, feel free to tell me!
> 
> Sincerely yours
> 
> Kylo :)

Hux opened the two attached photos. He let out a long breath and stared at the screen. Both designs were very beautiful and amazing in their own. Slowly, he leaned back a little and took them in.

In only a few minutes he had decided which one worked better for him. Hux had never been one to dwell long on his decisions. He picked up his phone and dialed Kylo’s number. It only dawned on him that he could’ve simply replied to the email when the dial tone started.

  “ _Kylo_?”

  “Evening, it’s Hux. I hope I don’t bother you,” Hux said and brushed over his eyebrow.

  “ _No, it’s fine_ ,” Kylo said. “ _Just let me get into my room real quick_.”

Hux kept quiet as he listened to Kylo shuffle through his flat. Voices were audible in the background and Hux had a sudden feeling of guilt.

  “If it’s a bad time, I can call tomorrow morning,” Hux said.

  “ _It is a good time, you just saved me from my cousin’s_ obnoxious _friends_ ,” Kylo replied with a laugh. “ _I assume this is about the designs I sent you_?”

  “Yes, I quite liked them,” Hux said and smiled. “You are really a genius with colour.”

  “ _Thanks_ ,” Kylo’s laugh sounded embarrassed. “ _I do try_ ,” he cleared his throat. “ _Which one did you like best_?”

  “They are both really good. The first one… Is a bit different from what I had in mind,” Hux paused and heard Kylo humm over the phone. “The added white flowers are not to my taste. Though I like the colour scheme.”

  _“I merely tried out an idea_ ,” Kylo said.

 “You don’t have to back pedal,” Hux assured him. “I like it. It’s just not really my thing you know?”

 “ _Yeah, that’s the thing. I just don’t want to leave you with another terrible tattoo_ ,” Kylo admitted. “ _Cover-ups are always a little harder than regular tattoos_.”

  “I think it would be a challenge for you to ruin what’s already ruined,” Hux said with a chuckle. “The second design is perfect. The colours are amazing. Especially the small bud to the side of the larger blossom is aesthetically pleasing.”

 “ _So… You’ve decided_?” Kylo sounded surprised.

 “Yes.”

 “ _Oh_.”

 “You’re surprised?” Hux asked.

 “ _Kind of. Like, most people take at least a few days to think about their decision_ ,” Kylo said. “ _I mean I am glad that you didn’t dwell on it too long. Or that you wanted twenty changes_.”

  “Once I have made my mind up, I won’t budge from my decision,” Hux replied with a chuckle.

   _“That’s a good thing, I guess_ ,” Kylo agreed. “ _Do you want to make an appointment right now_?”

  “If that’s possible,” Hux said.  

  “ _Sure_ ,” Kylo said and there was some shuffling, Kylo cursing as well as groaning a little. “ _Got my computer… There’s the calendar… Um, would the wednesday in two weeks work_?”

  “Mmh,” Hux looked back on his tablet. “When?”

  “ _I have someone come in for colour on nine… maybe around twelve_?” Kylo offered.

  “I can arrange that,” Hux said and started to put the appointment in.

  “ _We’ll do three sessions. First the outline, then the basic colour and later the last finish_ ,” Kylo explained.

  “You mentioned that earlier, yeah,” Hux said. “I’m really looking forward to it.”

  “ _Me too_ ,” Kylo chuckled.

  “I hope I didn’t impose by calling so out of the blue,” Hux said.

  “ _I really didn’t mind. And it was a pleasure_ ,” Kylo replied. “ _See you in two weeks_.”

  “Until then!” Hux said.

The line went dead and he sighed. Hux found himself smiling as he put the phone down. A warm feeling had settled in his chest. Speaking with Kylo had lifted his mood decidedly.

It all crashed down when he looked at his messages.

Arthur had texted him.

Hux blinked a few times and actually had to set the phone down for a few seconds to gather himself. He swallowed and reached for the the wine, but stopped because he knew better than to do that. Closing his eyes, he leaned further into the soft cushion of the sofa and sighed.

Did he want to see Arthur?

It depended on the reason of the meeting. If it was to discuss the cancelled wedding, Hux was certainly up for it. He was sick of doing that all on his own and would appreciate a bit of help from Arthur. After all it had been _their_ failed wedding.

 _Failed._ Just as their engagement apparently failed.

Suddenly, Hux was furious. And he let his fury run and reached for his phone.

Maybe his replies were petty. And maybe they were rude. And maybe maybe he was behaving like an asshole. But Arthur really didn’t deserve it any better.

* * *

[First Moodboard](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/170988685924/for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic-dicted-to) // [Kylo&Hux](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171004252859/for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic-dic-dic-dic-dicted) //[Arthur](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171088936624/charlotte-frey-for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment!


	4. Party like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hux is forced to go out with Phasma and Rey and a shirtless Kylo makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy/excited/pumped to see so many lovely comments on this fic! I just hope yall won't just dissapear at some point!

  “Brenny…” Phasma sing-songed.

  “Whatever it is, don’t,” Hux said and halted his typing. “Whenever you use my nickname it ends with us in some kind of trouble.”

Chuckling, Phasma moved away from the door and walked further into Hux’ office. She sat down on Hux’ desk, the wood creaking under the added weight. Hux still didn’t pay her an ounce of attention, reading through the email he had begun. Only when he was done and had saved the draft, he turned to her.

  “Rey and I want to take you out. You need to have some fun, maybe get laid,” Phasma said with a wink.

  “Aha.”

  “Yeah, you’ve been busy cancelling marriage preparations for the last three weeks and you haven’t been out with me since Arthur dumped you and that was in January!” Phasma pulled a face.

Hux arched his eyebrow and continued to be silent. He knew that Phasma had already planned out the entire night and where they’d go. There was nothing he could do to prevent this. He sighed deeply.

  “Which place have you picked this time. Hopefully not _Absymal Pilot_ ,” Hux said.

  “No,” Phasma picked up Hux’ fountain pen only to have it taken from her fingers in an instant. “Do you remember the _Death Star_?”

  “The bar in the Village you mean?” Hux asked and set the fountain pen down.

  “Yeah, it recently re-opened after ages of reconstruction and everyone says it’s the new shit,” Phasma said and grinned. “Rey’s been nagging me to go there for a while now and I thought we could go together.”

  “You mean me third wheeling you two?”

  “Rey’s cousin is coming along,” Phasma said.

  “If you set me up, I swear to god  I’ll puncture your tires,” Hux wagged his finger at her. “Otherwise I’m game.”

  “Awesome!” Phasma said delighted. “I’ll text you Rey’s address!”

  “Now get out of my office you banshee!”

  “Love you too pumpkin,” Phasma whispered before she bolted from the room.

Hux glared angrily at the door before his frown turned into a smile. Having Phasma as a friend was annoying sometimes, but she noticed when he was getting too much of an eremite.

 

Rey’s apartment block was over half an hour drive from Hux’ flat, even without traffic. After Hux had found a spot to park his car, he walked across the parking lot towards the illuminated building. The cold wind caused Hux to shiver a little and he desperately wished for a thicker coat.

He rang at _Skywalker &Solo _ and only a few moments later the buzzer went. Phasma had said that Rey lived on the third floor. Passing the elevators, Hux took the stairs. When he arrived on the third floor, Phasma greeted him with a smirk.

 “There’s an elevator you know.”

  “I’m a healthy adult you know,” Hux shot back and Phasma let him inside.

  “Yeah and a smoker of four years.”

  “I’m not arguing with you already. The night is still young after all,” Hux said and took off his shoes and jacket.

  “Don’t topple the helmet,” Phasma reached behind Hux and caught it.

Surprised, Hux turned around. He spotted a black biking helmet on a cupboard.

  “That’s not yours,” he said to Phasma

  “No, it belongs to my cousin,” a female voice said from down the corridor. “I’m Rey.”

  “Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Hux,” he replied with a smile.

Rey smiled back at him.

  “Same here, Phas told me a lot about you,” Rey said and put an arm around Phasma’s waist.

  “Yeah,” Phasma grinned and looked down on Rey, clearly smitten.

  “Gosh, you two are adorable!” Hux said sharply.

  “Salty bitch,” Phasma shot back and kissed Rey’s forehead.

  “Thank you,” Hux replied. “I do try.”

  “Come on, let’s move this to the kitchen…” Rey grabbed Phasma’s hand and dragged her along.

Hux arched his eyebrow at Phasma, but she merely shrugged with a smile. Only when they had reached the kitchen, Rey let go of Phasma’s hand. Phasma sat down at the kitchen table and Hux leaned against the counter while Rey handed him a glass of water.

  “Did you get a good parking spot?” Rey asked.

  “Yes, quite close too,” Hux replied.

  “Could we please stop talking like responsible adults?” Phasma asked.

  “Children…” Rey said with a sigh. “They are quite the handful eh?”

  “Oh yes,” Hux replied and laughed.

  “Both of you can go fuck yourself,” Phasma said and flipped them off.

  “You should really do something about her manners Rey,” Hux said to her. “They’re quite appalling.”

  “Yes, I am trying…” Rey sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. “but alas…”

She then proceeded to dramatically fall against the kitchen front, draping herself across the work surface. Phasma started laughing from her spot at the table. Hux grinned and set down his glass.

  “I quite like her,” he told Phasma.

  “Then I’ll try to keep her,” she replied with a grin.

  “I rather think it’s the other way around…” Hux said with a laugh.

Rey chuckled at that.

After that, they fell into an easy conversation, chatting about their plans for the weekend. Hux kept back, participating only occasionally. He watched Rey, trying to get a read on the woman.

She was tall, with broad shoulders and strong arms. In a pair or old jeans and a worn top, she looked relaxed and at ease. Her dark brown hair was braided out of her face, revealing her cheekbones. Unsurprisingly, she was inked. A pair of realistic looking wings took up her back and vanished into her top. When she caught him looking at them, she arched her eyebrows.

  “Do you like them?” Rey asked.

  “They look very realistic. How long did it take until they were done?”

  “I had two sessions each,” Rey said. “It wasn’t exactly a nice experience, but worth it.

Hux nodded slowly.

  “When is he done?” Phasma asked suddenly.  

  “I really don’t know…” Rey replied with a frown.

  “Your cousin?” Hux asked, a little confused.

  “Mh…” Rey said. “ **Fuckhead** when are you done?” She shouted.

A door opened, feet shuffled along the floor and someone walked into the kitchen. Hux, who was about to drink something, almost dropped the glass.

A half-naked Kylo stood in the doorway to the kitchen, sweat pants hanging low on his hips.

  “What the hell Rey, I thought you would tell me when we leave,” Kylo snapped and played with the headphones around his neck.

Hux swallowed and glanced over at Phasma who smirked back at him.

  “No, we were actually all waiting for you,” Rey replied.

Kylo huffed, shoved away from the door frame and looked through the kitchen. His eyes widened almost comically when he spotted Hux. Rey chuckled.

  “Come on Phas, let’s go change,” Rey said and Phasma stood up.

After they left, a heavy silence weighted down on Hux and Kylo.

  “Are they any good?” Hux asked and pointed towards the headphones.

  “They?” Kylo looked down on his chest, visibly confused.

  “The headphones,” Hux clarified. “If you didn’t catch up on it, I am trying to break the ice.”

  “Uh, yeah,” Kylo replied. “They were a birthday present from Rey.”

He pulled them off his neck and put them on the kitchen counter. Hux watched him move and got a chance to look a little closer at the ink on his right arm. It was detailed to the max and the moon sitting on top of the highest tree top was eerily realistic.

  “You’re friends with Phasma?” Kylo asked and poured himself a glass of water.

  “Yeah, we go a long way back,” Hux replied.

Kylo nodded slowly and then took a long sip. His adams apple bobbed and Hux followed the long line of his neck down on his chest. Unsurprisingly it was inked as well. A pair of wings spread out from his breastbone.

  “Do you and your cousin have matching wings or was that just a coincidence,” Hux asked.

  “Yeah… I did hers and she did mine. Or at least the artwork, Asaji inked me,” Kylo explained. “We wanted to have a memento of each other and because we are both artists, it seemed like the most logical thing.”

Hux nodded slowly and silence fell over them again. Only then Hux noticed that the headphones were still playing music. He leaned forward to listen and suddenly laughed.

  “Evanescence?” He said and looked at Kylo.

  “What? They make good music!” He replied with an eye roll.

  “Shut _up_ ,” Hux laughed. “But making fun of me because I have their logo inked was justified then?”

  “I’m only listening to them because of you and your stupid tattoo!” Kylo shot back. “I wouldn’t listen to them if not for you!”

  “Now you’re blaming me for your bad taste in music!”

He was tempted to shove him, but it was just too personal to touch Kylo’s bare skin. Kylo looked at him, grin on his face and visibly enjoying himself.

And for a heart wrenching second Hux wanted to touch his cheek, to pull him close and to be close.

  “Kylo, if you haven’t changed when we’re ready, I will skin your dick!” Rey shouted from her room.

  “Oh shit!” Kylo said and bolted, leaving only his headphones behind.

Hux was left alone in the kitchen with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He bit his lower lip and tried to make sense of what had just happened.

He _liked_ Kylo.

And he hadn’t liked anyone that way for years.

* * *

[First Moodboard](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/170988685924/for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic-dicted-to) // [Kylo&Hux](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171004252859/for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic-dic-dic-dic-dicted) // [Arthur](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171088936624/charlotte-frey-for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic) // [Rey&Phasma](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171166971654/another-one-for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic) // [Chapter 3](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171099652209/chapter-3-the-joy-of-human-interaction-of-my) // [Chapter 4](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171172694004/moodboard-for-chapter-4-party-like-of-my)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. ...like there's no tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey and Phasma abandon the guys, Hux is a show off and Kylo is forgetful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments! They had a part in my writing this chapter so quickly! I hope you enjoy it!

When Hux glanced at his watch he somehow wasn’t surprised to see that it was almost four in the morning. He was tipsy, having had a few drinks. At some point he had lost the rest of the group and started to watch the mass of dancing people from the bar. He was quite content to observe, slowly sobering up with some ice cold water.

Suddenly, a massive figure blocked his view. Disgruntled he looked up, but his mood flip flopped when he saw that it was Kylo.

  “Hey,” Hux said with a slow, drunk smile.

  “Hey,” Kylo replied and chuckled. “Shit I’m so hammered.”

He couldn’t stop laughing. Hux smiled, amused by Kylo’s drunkenness. Kylo ruffled his hair and moved a little closer. Hux swallowed when he glance a few inches of milky white skin between the hem of Kylo’s shirt and his pants.

  “Phasma and Rey already left to fuck at Phasma’s place,” Kylo said and pointed at Hux’ water glass. “Do you mind?”

  “No certainly not,” Hux handed it over. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

  “That would be very nice,” Kylo said and emptied the glass.

He leaned over to place it on the bar, briefly invading Hux’ personal space. Kylo smelled of sweat and aftershave. For some reason, Hux was turned on by that. With a sigh, he forced that thought out of his head and waited until Kylo was standing in front of him again.

  “Let’s go then,” Hux waved Kylo to follow him.

The door to the main area fell shut behind them and blocked out the loud music. Hux rolled his shoulder and stifled a yawn.

  “Tired old man?” Kylo teased and almost tumbled down the stairs.

  “If I am given the choice between drunk and tired I’ll always choose the latter,” Hux replied and offered his arm to Kylo. “Also, I’m your goddamn ticket home, so shut up.”

Kylo chuckled and pulled Hux arm around his. With an arched eyebrow, Hux walked down the stairs alongside the drunken idiot. Kylo bumped into him quite often and Hux had a hard time trying not stumble as well.

After they retrieved their coats and left the club, they made their way to the parking garage. Hux had parked his small Abarth on one of the upper floors. He was a skilled driver and could’ve easily squeezed the small red sportster in one of the gaps, but he really didn’t need a drunken idiot to bump into his pristine car.

Kylo whistled when he saw Hux’ red Abarth Spyder.

  “Nice,” Kylo said as he let his fingers slide over the rear of the car. “How do you fit in there?”

  “I had it modified so I fit behind the wheel without breaking my legs,” Hux shrugged.

  “You mod your car, but not your body…”

  “I can sell my car if I have to, I cannot do that with my body,” Hux shot back and slipped into the driver’s seat.

  “You can,” Kylo began and opened the passenger door. “but that would be disgusting.”

Hux turned to look as his passenger and gave Kylo a disapproving look.

  “Could you please not?”

  “Sorry,” Kylo had the decency to look sheepish. “I don’t have a filter when sober, but when I am drunk, it’s even worse.”

Hux didn’t reply and put the car in reverse. On their way out, Kylo kept quiet, watching Hux maneuver the small car through the building. When the gate closed behind them and Hux watched for oncoming traffic, Kylo spoke again.

  “You’re driving stick, how come?”

  “Because any idiot can drive an automatic car!” Hux said and stopped at the next red light. “Also, it’s cooler.”

  “It definitely is,” Kylo confirmed with a grin.

Hux revved the engine a little and smirked at Kylo. He took pride in any car he drove, but this one had a special place in his heart.

  “The sound it great,” Kylo said with a grin.

  “That’s the exhaust. It’s a bit shouty, but I enjoy it. Sometimes you need to break your habits,” Hux explained.

The light turned green and Hux put his foot down. With a few quick, sharp gear changes they were off. Kylo gave a startled laugh and Hux smiled to himself. He felt a little dizzy and he knew he should be ashamed for showing off in such a fashion.

It never came.

In it’s stead was the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest, fueled by Kylo’s laughter. When they stopped at the next red light, Hux turned to look at Kylo.

  “Do you now understand why I love stick?”

  “Definitely. I’ve never seen anyone handle a car so well!” Kylo’s compliment caused Hux’s cheek to flush. “You should be a racer, not a lawyer.”

  “I am a racer,” Hux said with a grin. “I do rally driving for the Sloane Race Team.”

  “What, really?” Kylo asked.

  “Yeah,” Hux said and accelerated when the lights changed. “My father was big in rally cross and he put me on the team when I was barely legal. I never did it professionally, but it’s a nice hobby.”

  “That’s so cool!” Kylo exclaimed excitedly. “Like, I always wanted to do racing when I was a kid. Kinda comes with working in my dad’s garage I guess.”

  “Why didn’t you follow your dream?” Hux asked and they came to another stop.

  “Because… Things happened, I had a falling out with my family and then some more shit went down. The opportunity never really came up,” Kylo said with a shrug.

  “Shit, sorry,” Hux murmured. “I didn’t want to bring up bad memories.”

  “Nah,” Kylo waved him off. “It happened you know, can’t change it. I learned from the experience and moved on.”

Their conversation was interrupted by some obnoxious revving. Both turned to look out of the passenger window.

  “Is that a Porsche Chayenne?” Hux asked.

  “Is it lowered?” Kylo added.

  “What the _shit…_ ”

  “Exactly.”

  “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I do believe we should teach that idiot a lesson,” Hux said and put in the first gear.

Slowly he turned back to face the road. After licking his lips he placed one hand on the steering wheel, the other rested on the stick shift.

  “You can do this,” Kylo whispered and a giggle of excitement escaped his lips.

Hux’ heart skipped a beat and then the light changed and he put the pedal down. The engine awoke and the small car shot forward. Hux skipped second and went straight into third, always watching the rev-counter and speedometer. Kylo whooped in the seat next to him and it gave Hux another adrenalin kick.

  “Did we lose them?” He asked after he had changed into fourth, speeding up a little.

  “Yeah, quite spectacularly as well,” Kylo said and laughed. “That was so cool! You were so cool, I would’ve probably fucked up royally.”

  “A quick start usually gives you the advantage in a race,” Hux said, trying to ignore his thumping heart. “I haven’t fucked up a start in ages.”

  “I still can’t get over how cool that was,” Kylo chuckled.

  “Maybe I can bring you to the race track one day and then you can try yourself,” Hux suggested before he knew better.  

  “Really? That would be so cool,” Kylo leaned out of his seat a little. “I don’t have a car though.”

  “We don’t allow normal cars on our race track,” Hux said as he pulled into the parking lot near Kylo’s flat. “But you can use mine.”

He stopped and turned at Kylo. The expression on Kylo’s face was hard to read with the backlight, but Hux still felt an odd flutter in his chest.

  “That would be really cool,” Kylo said and smiled.

  “Maybe when we’re done with the sessions,” Hux suggested.

  “Yeah, we’ll see. Thank you for driving me,” Kylo said and undid his seatbelt. “Until Wednesday then.”

  “Until then,” Hux confirmed. “Sleep well.”

  “You too,” Kylo replied with a laugh. “See you.”

He waved and Hux lifted his hand lamely. He wanted to say something more, but didn’t find the words.

Then Kylo was outside and shut the door behind him. Hux sighed and leaned back into his seat. Closing his eyes he forced himself to calm down.

  “ **Fuck!** ”

Hux jerked up and looked out the window. Outside, right under the streetlamp, Kylo fumbled in his pockets. Hux slipped out of the car and walked over to him.

  “Is something wrong?” He asked, hugging himself .

  “I forgot my keys,” Kylo said. “I didn’t think that Rey would go with Phasma. Ah shit.”

  “You can sleep at my place,” Hux said and nodded to the car. “You’ll get sick out here. Also you’re disturbing the neighbours.”

Hux turned away without waiting for Kylo to reply. Suddenly, he was spun around by his shoulder. Kylo stood over him, breathing out white steam.

  “I don’t want to bother you,” he said and dropped the hand on Hux’ shoulder.

  “You don’t bother me, okay? I don’t want you to wait here for Rey or worse, wake someone up to let you in. If you want to stay at a friends place, I can give you a lift,” Hux replied. He didn’t want to admit it, but he really wanted Kylo to stay at his place.

  “Then I would love to sleep at your place,” Kylo said with a smile.

  “Shoo, back in the car,” Hux mumbled as he turned around.

  “Thank you, seriously,” Kylo sputtered out. “It’s super nice of you to offer.”

  “No problem,” Hux replied with a shrug. He was thankful that the parking lot was badly lit, or otherwise Kylo might’ve seen him blushing. 

  
  


By the time they arrived at Hux’ place Kylo was too tired to walk stairs, so Hux took the elevator with him. Kylo leaned against the wall next to Hux while they travelled the four storeys up. Quietly, they entered Hux’ flat. Hux took off his coat and shoes quickly after he turned the hallway light on.

  “You can hang your coat here,” Hux explained. “Just leave your shoes on the floor. I’ll get you some water and a few painkillers. Do you take any particular ones?”

  “Do you have Metamizol?” Kylo asked, leaning against the wall, one shoe off.

  “Yes. I’ll be in the kitchen,” Hux pointed to the door before he left Kylo to his own devices.

He fetched the pills and poured two glasses of water. Starting to overthink his decision to offer Kylo a place for the night, Hux almost bit into the rim of his glass out of frustration. Sure it had been an impulse decision, but he would be damned if he regretted it. Then Kylo came into the kitchen, breaking Hux’ train of thought.

In the harsh lightning of the kitchen, Kylo looked drained and exhausted.

  “You okay?” Hux asked as he handed the glass over.

  “Just the week I guess. Usually I can last a lot longer,” Kylo said after he had taken a sip. “Been working for like, idk 50 hours?”

Hux shot him a disapproving look. Only then he remembered that he was working about the same amount.

  “I know it’s not healthy,” Kylo shrugged and swallowed two pills with a gulp of water. “But I love my work you know?”

  “I understand. That’s why Phasma forced me to go tonight. I work about the same time every week, sometimes even more,” Hux confessed.

  “Aha,” Kylo said and arched his eyebrow. “And then you think you can tell me I’m working too much.”

  “I didn’t say anything!” Hux wagged his finger.

  “Yeah,” Kylo gently slapped Hux’ hand aside. “That look spoke volumes.”

Hux pulled a frown and stared up at Kylo. He was standing very close and Hux _really_ wanted to touch him. Instead he moved away and walked out of the kitchen. Hux stopped in the doorway and turned around.

  “Do you want to sleep in your dirty clothes?” He asked.

  “If you have a shirt, that would be enough. I don’t like pants,” Kylo said with a sheepish smile.

  “I can see what I can do,” Hux said and laughed. “You’re a bit more built than me. Come on.”

Kylo followed him like a shadow into the bedroom. While Hux looked through his closet, Kylo leaned against the door frame.

  “You have a bigass flat,” Kylo said.

  “I make bigass money. And I used to live in with my fiance until he left,” Hux replied and pulled out an old shirt of his. “Would XL fit you?”

  “Probably,” Kylo said and took it from Hux’ hands. “Aren’t you pissed that he left?”

  “I’m not. I think I fell out of love with him,” Hux replied.

He desperately tried not to think about the text he had exchanged with Arthur recently and all the calls he had gotten from him.

  “That’s sad,” Kylo said.

  “It happens. It’s not like it’s a rare phenomenon,” Hux shrugged. “I’m not exactly hung up on it. I’ve learned to accept misgivings and move on.”

  “That’s good I guess,” Kylo replied.

For a few seconds silence settled between them.

  “Will the couch be enough for you?” Hux asked.

  “Depends on the couch!” Kylo said with a laugh.

* * *

[ First Moodboard ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/170988685924/for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic-dicted-to) // [ Kylo&Hux ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171004252859/for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic-dic-dic-dic-dicted) // [ Arthur ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171088936624/charlotte-frey-for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic) // [ Rey&Phasma ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171166971654/another-one-for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic) // [ Chapter 3 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171099652209/chapter-3-the-joy-of-human-interaction-of-my) //   [Chapter 4](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171172694004/moodboard-for-chapter-4-party-like-of-my) // [Chapter 5](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171234659019/moodboard-for-chapter-5-like-theres-no-tomorrow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment!


	6. Okay, maybe there is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are lacy panties, waffles and surprises. Trust me it sounds better than it actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for lacy panties on men (kink shame all you want), but Hux made them mandatory in every good Kylux fic

Hux woke to the sun hitting his face. He wrinkled his nose and pulled the blanket over his head, rolling up to a bundle. It was warm under his blanket. Maybe a bit too warm. Hux rolled himself tighter and sighed into the soft fabric of his pillow.

  “Hux?” A hand shook him.

Instantly, Hux was wide awake and bolted up. He stared at Kylo, looming over him with one hand extended. He was wearing a sleep wrinkled t-shirt and boxers. Hux let out a heavy breath while his sleep addled brain tried to make sense of the situation.

  “Good lord,” he said and sat up properly.

  “I’m sorry, I…” Kylo stuttered. “I wanted to know if I could use your shower.”

  “Uh,” Hux said. “Yeah,” he rubbed a hand over his face. “Towels are…”

He thought better of it, kicked his blanket aside and rolled out of bed. With unsteady legs he walked to the cupboard and handed Kylo a towel. He pointed to the bathroom door.

  “This is the bathroom,” Hux said and yawned. “You can use my stuff if you want.”

  “Thank you,” Kylo swallowed, seeming flustered and looking everywhere but Hux. “Sorry for waking you up.”

  “It’s fine,” Hux waved him off and fell back into bed.

Only when the bathroom door was closed, he remembered that he too was only wearing a shirt and no pants. And he remembered deliberately dressing up last night in case he found someone he’d be willing to fuck.

With building dread in his stomach, he reached around and grabbed his butt. Soft lace shifted under his fingertips and he groaned.

Sure thing.

He wanted to be buried alive.

 

Kylo took a surprisingly short shower. Hux had prepared coffee and was currently waiting for the first waffles to be done when Kylo entered the kitchen. His hair was damp and he had tucked it behind his large ears. To Hux’ surprise, they weren’t pierced at all. For a second Kylo smiled at him softly and Hux heart fluttered, but then he remembered what he was doing.

  “Can you watch the waffle maker? I’ll shower as well,” Hux looked away from Kylo.

  “Sure,” he replied and stood next to Hux. “Shouldn’t be that hard.”

Hux smiled at him and nodded. Kylo smelled like his shampoo and for a short second, Hux wanted to pull him close and maybe kiss him.

  “I’ll be back in a sec,” he said instead and left the kitchen in a hurry.

Hux showered quickly and when he left the bathroom, he decided to quit the bullshi and enhoy himself. There was a giddy feeling in his stomach and he felt happy. While he put away the dirty laundry from last night, he found his phone still in his pants.

His mood crashed when he looked at the screen.

> _Two missed calls from_ Arthur _  
> _ _One voicemail from_ Arthur _  
> Three unread messages from_ Arthur

Hux groaned. He threw his phone on the bed forcefully. Pushing the thoughts about Arthur from his mind, he got dressed. There would be a time to deal with his messages but that time certainly wasn’t now.

Kylo was waiting for him in the kitchen and along with him a whole stack of waffles. It sounded almost too good to be true.

He brushed over his flannel and sighed. Then he turned around, leaving his stupid phone behind. Kylo stood in the kitchen, still making waffles. He had turned on Hux’ radio and danced along to a pop song.

  “I should make a video to send to all your friends,” Hux said as he entered the kitchen.

  “Just because I look hardcore doesn’t mean I can’t be soft inside,” Kylo replied with a smirk.

  “You _are_ soft,” Hux said and poured two glasses of orange juice. “Soft in the head.”

  “Mean!” Kylo shoved him gently.

Hux laughed and somehow he forgot about Arthur’s messages.

 

_“Hux, I was being stupid. I’m sorry for what I did. It was an impulse decision and I made it all worse. I told my mother it was your fault because it kind of is. You were never there and you lived a jetsetter life. I missed you and I was alone. Whenever we spent time together you seemed absent and… I can’t live like that Hux. You must understand that. I still love you. And if you do too, please call me back.”_

The voicemail cut off. Hux dropped the phone onto Phasma’s pristine couch table and leaned back into the black couch.

  “What the everloving fuck?”

  “My exact thoughts,” Hux confirmed. “You can imagine my mood when I listened to that.”

  “Why did you reply to the texts though?”

  “Because I was pissed.”

 

  “Oh Hux…” Phasma put and arm around his shoulder.

He leaned against her. She held him close and Hux slowly relaxed into her embrace.

  “I know you hate me for saying it, but I think Kylo does you good,” Phasma whispered. “Just to distract you from this bullshit.”

  “Can we just not talk about Kylo right now?” Hux asked. “Please?”

  


Hux sighed and closed his eyes. Relaxing had always been a challenge to him, but now it was almost impossible. Kylo shifted between his legs and set the needle on Hux’ skin. He jolted and sat up. Kylo looked a little put off.

  “Hux,” Kylo said and pushed Hux’ knee aside. “If you don’t relax, this will not work.”

  “I’m sorry,” Hux said and leaned back in his chair.

  “Should I turn on some music?” Kylo suggested as he shifted on his stool.

  “No,” Hux shook his head.

  “You were so calm when I drew the outline, why are you so jumpy now?”

  “I… I don’t know,” Hux said. “Maybe I’m just worried that it will turn out to be as big a mistake as the old tattoo.”

  “Trust me, ” Kylo replied with a chuckle. “I’m not _that_ incompetent. Or willing to ink bullshit into my customer’s skin.”

  “I can still kick your face you know?” Hux warned, but finally relaxed a little.

Then Kylo set down the needle and Hux gave a quiet whimper. He had quite forgotten how painful tattooing was. Every now and then, Kylo paused and dabbed the fresh ink.

  “How was the rest of your Sunday after you left?” Hux asked Kylo.

  “Not very eventful, Rey bullied me into going to the movies with her and her three abhorrent friends and then we went to have dinner at a greek place down the road,” Kylo rolled his shoulders. “How about you?” He looked up and straight into Hux’ eyes.

Both quickly averted their gaze and Hux shrugged. He didn’t really like to think about what happened after Kylo had left.

  “I met with Phasma for lunch and then I did some work,” he said, evading the question a little.

  “Did you eat the rest of the waffles?” Kylo asked playfully as he got started with the outline of the second rose.

  “Yeah, for dinner,” Hux said with a laugh. “I won’t ever let you make waffles ever again. I don’t know how that little dough turned into that many waffles.”

  “Magic,” Kylo said with a shit eating grin.

Hux smiled and leaned back, letting Kylo do his work. It had been nice to have breakfast with someone after two months of living on his own. Kylo had been a funny companion for a lazy sunday morning breakfast. They had talked about their respective jobs and the perks and annoyances of their daily life.

It had been almost too nice.

Hux rolled his head around so he could look out the window and sighed. Maybe he was projecting. Maybe he was mistaking Kylo’s friendly nature as flirty. Maybe he was just being stupid about this all.

Kylo was almost too perfect to be real. He was funny and certainly not averse to his sharp humor. Even when Hux was being an asshole, Kylo didn’t seem to mind it. When he bickered with Kylo, it felt like he was talking with Phasma, but different. It was flirty and almost too personal.

Hux couldn’t take his mind off the impromptu drag race he won against that stupid Porsche and how excited and giddy Kylo had been in the aftermath. Arthur had always scolded him when he drove dangerously and had never taken any interest in Hux’ hobby. Kylo on the other hand had been enthusiastic about it.

With a long sigh, Hux closed his eyes. Unbidden images appeared before his inner eye. Kylo, grinning in the low light of the club. Kylo, laughing in the passenger seat just after Hux had so spectacularly beaten the Porsche. Kylo, with dough on his cheek while making waffles. Kylo, smirking as he jabbed Hux about being an asshole to his colleagues.

He was a grown man. And grown men don’t fall in love with their tattoo artists, do they now?

* * *

 

[ First Moodboard ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/170988685924/for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic-dicted-to) // [ Kylo&Hux ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171004252859/for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic-dic-dic-dic-dicted) // [ Arthur ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171088936624/charlotte-frey-for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic) // [ Rey&Phasma ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171166971654/another-one-for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic) // [ Chapter 3 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171099652209/chapter-3-the-joy-of-human-interaction-of-my) //   [ Chapter 4 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171172694004/moodboard-for-chapter-4-party-like-of-my) // [ Chapter 5 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171234659019/moodboard-for-chapter-5-like-theres-no-tomorrow)  // [ Chapter 6 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171387799574/moodboard-for-chapter-6-okay-maybe-there-is-of-my)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you liked it, please leave a comment


	7. A Gentleman's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo is nervous, Hux is happy and somehow they open up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did plan on posting this one the weekend...but i was done quicker than I thought...  
> Hope you enjoy this as much as the last few!  
> This chapter's moodboard is shit because they're just talking about FEELINGS and no really substantial shit. Ugh, I'm looking forward to the next one, when tHERE PLOT

Hux was almost relieved when he parked his car in front of the parlour. He was looking forward to seeing Kylo again. The ink on his inner thigh was more or less healed and Hux loved it already. Ahsoka was on the phone then he entered and she waved at him with a smile.

He nodded in reply and sat down, waiting for Kylo to come fetch him. The door opened and Asaji came from the back. She wore a long black coat and a fitted hood over her head, effectively protecting her bald head from the icy temperatures.

  “Hey Hux!” She said and walked over to him. “Here for your ink?”

  “Yes. Kylo did the outline last week and now it’s time for the base colour,” Hux replied.

  “I’m glad you’re sticking around,” Asaji said. “Kylo gets watercolours pretty rarely these days.”

  “Really?”

  “Jup,” Asaji shrugged. “Apparently a hard man like him can’t ink that.”

  “You’re serious?” Hux asked.

  “Someone literally told him that at a convention,” Asaji said. “It’s ridiculous. I’m getting told how cool it is for a woman to ink graphic scene or realistic animals and he’s apparently too cool for watercolour or not ‘delicate’ enough.”

Asaji rolled her eyes and sighed. Before Hux could reply Hux stood behind Asaji.

  “Are you about to recruit Hux for the workers union?” Kylo joked.

  “He’s the bourgeois I am fighting.”

  “That was a bit too friendly for fighting,” Ahsoka suddenly piped up.

Asaji only turned around and gave her a look. With raised hands Ahsoka shrugged in a _just-saying_ -motion.

  “Ya’ll are shit heads,” Asaji said and walked out the front door without another word.

  “She’s in a good mood,” Ahsoka observed.

  “Yeah?” Hux asked.

  “She is,” Kylo confirmed. “Usually she would have probably murdered me for the union comment.”

  “Or we would’ve all received an earful about worker emancipation,” Ahsoka said with a chuckle.

  “Maybe she will give you that when you get home tonight,” Kylo grinned at her.

  “Oh shit,” Ahsoka’s face turned sour. “Let’s hope not.”

  “Good luck,” Kylo saluted her and turned to Hux. “You ready for our next session?”

  “Yes,” Hux rose.

  “How’s the ink?” Kylo asked when he held the door open for Hux.

  “It itched the first two days, but now it’s fine and looks good.”

Kylo nodded slowly and let Hux enter his office. Without much further prompting, Hux put his coat down and took off his shoes and pants. While Kylo prepared a small rolling table with his supplies, Hux sat down on the tattoo chair. The cold leather got him hissing in discomfort.

  “Do you want a blanket?” Kylo asked.

  “In light of the low temperatures outside, it would be much appreciated,” Hux said. “I’ve been freezing my ass off this morning.”

  “Doesn’t your fancy place come with a parking garage?” Kylo grinned as he pulled a fluffy blanket from a hanger.

  “It does, but even down there, the temperature is below zero now and my car isn’t really made for these temperatures,” Hux said and grabbed the blanket from Kylo’s hands.

  “Sorry,” Kylo lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I didn’t mean to hurt your bourgeois pride.”

Hux hit Kylo in the legs with the blanket, trying his best not to laugh. With a shit eating grin, Kylo grabbed the disinfectant and simply sprayed it on Hux’ leg.

  “Kylo!” Hux hissed and slapped the spray aside. “That’s cold.”

  “I know,” Kylo said and kept spraying.

  “I always thought I am the bigger asshole of the two of us, but apparently that’s you,” Hux draped the blanket over his left leg and his upper body.

  “Hey for once you are out-asshol-ed.”

  “I can’t believe I’m letting you ink me. Stop making finger guns you overgrown kindergartener.”

Kylo laughed and put the spray down before he rolled his chair and table to Hux’ side. He picked up two tubs with coloured ink and showed them to Hux.

  “Acceptable?” He asked.

  “Did Wolffe make them?” Hux asked and took them from Kylo.

  “He helped me, but I did most of the work.”

  “Really?” Hux looked up from his hands to see Kylo a little nervous. “I love them.”

The smile he got in return was giddy and yet again Hux felt dizzy just from looking at Kylo’s face. Kylo took the tubs back and cleaned the tattoo with a paper towel before he put on his gloves.

  “Are you excited for the weekend?” Kylo asked when he picked up the tattoo machine.

  “For sleeping yes,” Hux said. “I’m that age when you slowly realize that staying out all night _and_ working might be a bit too much.”

  “What are you, fifty?”

  “Thirty-four, but close enough.”

  “That’s bullshit,” Kylo said. “I mean, not your age, but that you can’t go out anymore. I mean fuck work.”

   “He said while he was working…” Hux sighed. “I don’t just work on weekdays. If I have a large workload I do weekends as well.”

  “What do you do for a living anyway?” Kylo asked as he inked a particularly sensitive spot of Hux’ thigh.

  “Uhm…” Hux tried not to think of the pain too much and swallowed. “I’m a lawyer for Tarkin & Daughter. We usually do legal work for individuals in a personal or professional environment.”

  “Do you like your job?” Kylo asked.

  “I do. I like working with complex problems and dealing with law is actually a lot more enjoyable than one might think. As a bonus I get to work with Phasma and her father, Wilhuff Tarkin.”

  “How long have you been working there?”

  “Ever since I got my degree in law, that’s about ten years ago now,” Hux said. “A year after Phasma got hers.”

  “Isn’t she younger than you?” Kylo asked, dabbing the fresh ink a bit.

  “Three years yes. She skipped a class, then I was in military school for a year and then had an accident which threw me back another year. Phasma paused her studies while I recovered,” Hux explained.

  “An accident?” Kylo tore his gaze from Hux’ thigh and looked at him.

  “It was a car accident on the race track. I was eighteen when it happened, driving my dad’s porsche,” Hux bit his lower lip. “Youthful carelessness,” he shrugged.

  “And you’re still racing?” Kylo leaned back a little.

  “Yeah, I am not one to shy away from danger,” Hux said with a grin.

  “You got balls of steel man,” Kylo laughed.

Hux looked at him for a second and then started laughing.

  “Thanks I guess,” Hux said after he had calmed down again.

Kylo wanted to say something, but the ringing of Hux’ phone interrupted him. Hux shifted slightly until he remembered he shouldn’t get up.

  “Could you hand me my phone?” He asked Kylo. “It’s in my left coat pocket.”

  “Sure thing,” Kylo got up and pulled off his gloves before he dug out Hux’ phone.

  “Thank you,” Hux said when he took it from Kylo’s fingers.

He glanced down on the screen to read _Arthur is calling_. He groaned and blocked the call before he turned his phone off. Kylo, having fetched new gloves, looked at Hux with a confused expression.

  “Not important?” He asked as he pulled them on.

  “It’s my ex fiance,” Hux said. “It’s important, to him.”

  “Why is he calling you?”

  “Apparently he feels bad for breaking off the relationship and telling his mother that I was the reason for our _failed_ engagement,” Hux used air quotes. “It’s ridiculous.”

  “Wait, he told his mother it’s your fault?” Kylo asked before he went back to inking.

  “Yeah, he left me a voicemail apologizing for that. I only know that he told her this bullshit because she called me and went off at me what kind of a terrible person I am and that the family is now tainted because of the break-up,” Hux said and sighed. “I told her it was her son’s decision and that I had nothing to do with it.”

  “And I assume she didn’t want to hear that,” Kylo rolled his eyes. “And seriously? _Tainted_?”

  “Yeah… I wasn’t mad at Arthur about the break-up. Our relationship was maybe not as he imagined it. I am not exactly an emotional person. Nevertheless I tried to show Arthur that I enjoy his company and that he is important to me,” Hux shifted and pulled the blanket back into place. “I let him decide what to cook, where to go and what to do. I was away on business often but I made time for our relationship.”

  “And now he’s painting you as the bad person here?” Kylo asked. “What an asshole move.”

  “I guess,” Hux replied. “I think he expected me to beg him to return to me. Maybe he did make an impulse decision, but I don’t believe in rekindled love.”

  “Warmed up never tastes as good as the real thing,” Kylo agreed. “When did you break up?”

  “Three month ago? We were engaged for nine months and together for nine years.”

  “That’s seriously long,” Kylo said, sounding surprised. “And he threw all that away?”

  “He did. And quite dramatically I must add. I just returned from a business trip over New Year when he handed me back the ring.”

  “Jesus, I hope it didn’t hit you too hard,” Kylo paused and inspected the ink.

  “It was a surprise, but I think I sort of fell out of love with him at some point, so I wasn’t emotionally devastated as one might be,” Hux said. “I know it’s weird and unusual, but I’ve come to accept that some things happen and you can’t change them. People come and go and you gotta live with that.”

  “That happens,” Kylo looked at Hux and shrugged. “Maybe it’s better that it happened now. I mean after your marriage, it would’ve become a whole lot more complicated.”

  “Yeah.”

  “I just think it’s kind of a douchy move that he jumped you with it. Whenever I broke up with my partners, I told them that we had something to talk about and then I explained myself. I would’ve never blamed it all on them or spread rumors about them,” Kylo paused and flexed his hands . “I’m not good with emotions either, but I am trying. Because I was once dumped in the course of three minutes by my second boyfriend and that shit’s nasty.”

  “I never really had many relationships. Maybe that’s my fault. I was never particularly interested in settling down you know? Arthur was my third partner,” Hux sighed.

For a few seconds, the only sound was the tattoo machine. Then Hux chuckled.

  “Do I have to pay you extra for the shrink session you just gave me?” He asked Kylo.

  “I’ll think about it okay?” Kylo smirked up at him and finally Hux relaxed into the chair.

* * *

[ First Moodboard ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/170988685924/for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic-dicted-to) // [ Kylo&Hux ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171004252859/for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic-dic-dic-dic-dicted) // [ Arthur ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171088936624/charlotte-frey-for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic) // [ Rey&Phasma ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171166971654/another-one-for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic) // [ Chapter 3 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171099652209/chapter-3-the-joy-of-human-interaction-of-my) //   [ Chapter 4 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171172694004/moodboard-for-chapter-4-party-like-of-my) // [ Chapter 5 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171234659019/moodboard-for-chapter-5-like-theres-no-tomorrow)  // [ Chapter 6 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171387799574/moodboard-for-chapter-6-okay-maybe-there-is-of-my)  // [ Chapter 7 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171423195079/very-bad-moodboard-for-chapter-7-a-gentlemans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment!


	8. The Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some beans are spilled, some aren’t and other’s are cooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllll.... A few things at the beginning:  
> There are two more chapters to come, so don't worry, all the things will be resolved, even that thing with Arthur. I will probably post the chapters in the following week.   
> BUT there are a few snippets and smaller stories (mainly backstory for Rey&Kylos tattoo, Hux' accident and Phasma and Hux' racing training, how Ahsoka met Asaji...) that I could write. If you want to know about the characters, please tell me! I would be happy to elaborate the ideas I have.

During the third session, Hux tried his hardest not to feel sad. Hux had come in after work, exhausted and drained. He hadn’t slept well in the last few days and his work had suffered a little from his lack of energy. The rain and the grey sky wasn’t exactly uplifting either. Kylo himself looked a bit under the weather, a scarf covering his neck and shoulders. 

  “Are you ill?” Hux asked.

  “Just a bit of a sore throat,” Kylo replied and shrugged.

Hux watched him prepare the colours and take his now familiar place between Hux’ legs without saying anymore. 

  “Ready for the real thing?” Kylo asked with a small smile. 

  “Certainly,” Hux said. “Did you do the colours again?” 

  “Yeah,” Kylo pulled on his gloves. “Wolffe complained that I am stealing his job, so I promised him that I would never again mix my customers colours again.”

  “Did he really make you promise that?” 

  “Wolffe can’t ink anymore, it’s the only thing he’s able to contribute,” Kylo explained. “He has Parkinson and only one eye since he lost his right one to cataract.” 

  “Oh, I didn’t know, I’m sorry,” Hux said. 

  “How could you. You’ve seen him only once so far,” Kylo dipped the needle into the ink. “And I never spoke about him either.” 

Hux nodded and let Kylo work. He looked out the window, watching the raindrops chase each other. 

The melancholy he had felt for the past few days was back. It was sitting on his chest, constricting his breathing. He wished he was braver so he could simply act on his feelings for Kylo.

Hux even toyed with the idea of getting inked again just so he could spend some more time with Kylo. It was almost pathetic. 

  “How are things with Arthur?” Kylo asked suddenly. 

  “He’s still calling the whole time. I’ve stopped listening to my voicemail and haven’t replied to any texts, but it seems he’s getting more and more desperate,” Hux said. “I just dread the day when he shows up at my apartment.” 

  “Why don’t you move?” Kylo suggested. 

  “I’ve got too much other things to worry about. I mean, I could afford it, but I like the flat,” Hux shifted on the chair a little. “Also I am not a coward who runs from his ex.” 

  “Sometimes that’s better than confrontation,” Kylo said with a shrug.

  “Did you run from something?” 

  “Yeah, yeah I did,” Kylo swallowed. “I had a falling out with my parents a few years ago and… I ran away. Lived in shitty flats for almost a year, until Rey found me. My...my father was sick and he wanted to see me, just in case,” he paused and licked his lips. “He was diagnosed with a mutation of his kidney tissue. It was too late for therapy so… We made out peace, dad, mum and I. It had been hard on all of us to be seperated for such a long time. 

“I made an impulse decision that day and donated my kidney to my father. He was not happy with that, but my mother made it quite clear that she supported me. I regret a lot of things I did when I was younger, but that certainly wasn’t one of them,” Kylo gave a smile and Hux saw that there were tears in his eyes. 

  “Are you close with your father?” He asked. 

  “Yeah, a lot closer than with my mum. He was the one to teach me about cars and bikes and such. I learned the basics of mechanics in his shop. I used to have a dagger tattoo on my right arm. After the surgery I met with Wolffe and got the wrench inked over it,” Kylo lifted his arm up for Hux to inspect. 

  “What did your father say?” 

  “He rolled his eyes,” Kylo said and laughed. “My mum later told me that my father was proud of me. Even though I fucked up often, he was still proud of me. Now he’s complaining that I didn’t take over the shop. Though I think that’s what parents are best at.” 

  “Mh,” Hux nodded slowly.

  “What about your parents?” Kylo asked as he went back to work. 

  “They got divorced when I was thirteen and I stayed with my father. Not really because I wanted, but because he had the better lawyer,” Hux said curtly. “I still kept in contact with my mother over the years. When I was seventeen, my father signed me up for a military academy for three years. Then I had the accident with eighteen and dropped out of the academy. After that he moved back to Ireland because of his health. I went to Harvard for my degree in law.” 

Hux didn’t particularly liked to dwell on his childhood. There were too few happy memories and too many painful ones. 

  “Oh,” Kylo looked at him. “Where you close?” 

  “Not really. He taught me how to drive and made me a good racer, but that’s it. I was a lot closer to my mother,” Hux said. “I bought her a small cottage in Wales when I had saved up enough. She lives there now with her three cats and a large flock of sheep,” he smiled when he thought about the small house in the hills around Mount Snowden. 

  “Momma’s boy?” Kylo joked.  

  “Certainly,” Hux said. “I’m not even ashamed of it!”

  
  


The time had passed faster than Hux had expected. Now he stared down on his leg and was baffled by the beauty of the tattoo. Kylo looked at him, beaming with pride. 

  “It’s amazing!” Hux exclaimed. “I’m in awe of you talent.” 

Kylo’s cheeks turned pink and he looked away for a second. 

  “I’m glad you like it,” Kylo said and smiled. “Those colours work amazing together, better even than I imagined.” 

  “Yeah,” Hux trailed the rose petals through the clingfilm. “Gotta show my colours sometimes.” 

  “You’re bi?” Kylo asked. 

  “Yeah,” Hux replied with a laugh. “Thought it was kind of obvious.” 

  “No, but it makes sense now,” Kylo said and swallowed. “Uhm, do you want me to send you the rest of the bill or are you paying right away?” 

  “I can pay right now,” Hux picked up his pants and slipped inside, careful not to disturb the clingfilm around his thigh. 

  “Okay,” Kylo pushed the table aside and washed his hands in the sink. 

  “Thank you for this amazing tattoo,” Hux said as he pulled his shoes on. “I will take good care of it.” 

Kylo merely smiled at him and waiting until he had gathered his things. Together they walked to the front and Kylo sat behind the reception. 

  “Where’s Ahsoka?” Hux asked as he leaned against the reception. 

  “I guess she’s cleaning a tattoo machine or maybe helping Asaji,” Kylo said with a shrug. “That’s three hundred pounds from this and last time. How do you want to pay?” 

  “Would credit card work?” Hux asked.

  “Sure,” Kylo took it from Hux and reached for the machine. 

While Kylo made the transaction, Hux watched him. How his long fingers punched in the number and how gently he handled the machine as he held it to Hux for the PIN. Hux chest constricted and he wanted to reach out to touch his cheek, but thought better of it. 

  “Here’s the receipt,” Kylo said and handed it back along with the card. “Do you need a large print-out?” 

  “Not really,” Hux said and put his wallet back into his coat pocket. “This is goodbye then.” 

  “Yeah,” Kylo stood up and looked at Hux. “Maybe we’ll see each other again.” 

  “I hope so too,” Hux said and swallowed. “With Phasma and Rey.” 

  “Yeah,” Kylo agreed lamely. “See you around!” 

  “Take care,” Hux said and waved at him. 

Then the door closed behind Hux and Kylo groaned to himself. 

  “Dude, what the fuck was that?” Ahsoka asked, peeking out of the staff room. 

  “That was me failing to ask out the most amazing guy I’ve met in the last two years.” 

Ahsoka sighed and put her arm around his shoulder. 

  “You’ll see him again, I am sure of it!” 

Kylo only gave her a look before he bent down to hug her close. With a soft sigh, she rested her cheek on his head and held him close.  

  
  


  “Babe, where we ever that daft?” Rey asked Phasma while they stood in Phasma’s kitchen and cooked together. 

  “I don’t think so,” Phasma replied and kissed her cheek. “Can you wash the potatoes?” 

  “Sure,” Rey grabbed the paper bag from the kitchen island. “We  _ have _ to do something about this mess.” 

  “Certainly,” Phasma said and popped a cherry tomato into her mouth. 

  “Stop that,” Rey snapped and spritzed cold water at her. “We need them for the salad!” 

  “One won’t hurt,” Phasma smirked at her.

  “You’ve had five already, that’s enough,” Rey inisted. “And you should worry more about Hux and Kylo than stuffing your face with our dinner ingredients!”

  “I already have a plan,” Phasma said and leaned over Rey. “A very good one.” 

  “Really?” Rey asked and tilted her face up to her girlfriend. “Pray tell.” 

  “Only if you turn off the water,” Phasma said and pointed behind Rey. 

  “Ah fuck!”

* * *

[ First Moodboard ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/170988685924/for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic-dicted-to) //  [ Kylo&Hux ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171004252859/for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic-dic-dic-dic-dicted) //  [ Arthur ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171088936624/charlotte-frey-for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic) //  [ Rey&Phasma ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171166971654/another-one-for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic) //  [ Chapter 3 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171099652209/chapter-3-the-joy-of-human-interaction-of-my) //   [ Chapter 4  ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171172694004/moodboard-for-chapter-4-party-like-of-my) //  [ Chapter 5  ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171234659019/moodboard-for-chapter-5-like-theres-no-tomorrow)  //  [ Chapter 6  ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171387799574/moodboard-for-chapter-6-okay-maybe-there-is-of-my)  //  [ Chapter 7 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171423195079/very-bad-moodboard-for-chapter-7-a-gentlemans) //  [ Chapter 8 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171530362619/moodboard-for-chapter-8-the-last-goodbye-of-my)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment!


	9. Getting down and dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo plays a moping 17-year-old emo-boy, Hux looks good in blue and the sex was supposed to be rough (I dont know what happened, there are so many emotions. Like at least 3!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than actually planned, bc life got in the way and I was too stressed and exhausted to write/edit. Sorry 'bout that.  
> I have a test coming up, so i have no idea when I will have the time/energy to write the last chapter. Hopefully I will be done by next weekend so we can wrap this thing up.  
> So far I've three stories planned as an extra, all of which I plan to write over Easter when I have 2 weeks off work. 1) Hux backstory 2) How Phasma and Rey met 3) Some sort of cute epilogue to this all (3 guesses what's going to happen ;) )

Rey kicked Kylo door open. She stood in the doorway like an emperor, looming over Kylo who laid on the floor. He was shirtless and laid on his yoga mat, staring at the ceiling.

  “What the hell are you doing?” Rey asked sharply.

  “I wanted to do some joga, but I was too lazy,” Kylo said and sighed. “Is there something I can do for you?”

  “Yeah, get dressed, Phasma’s dad is going to pick us up in twenty minutes!” Rey stepped into Kylo’s room and opened the blinds.

  “Rey!” Kylo groaned. “Can’t you just let me have a few days of relaxation?”

  “Dude, you call moping and binge watching rom coms ‘relaxation’?” Rey picked up a few stray candy wrappers and shoved them into the trash can. “Get up before I drag you out here half naked.”

  “Ugh,” Kylo hugged his upper body and closed his eyes. “If you binge watch rom coms it’s cool.”

  “I’m me and you are you. I’m cool by default,” Rey picked up a t-shirt. “Is it that hard to put your dirty things into the laundry bin?”

  “Yes?” Kylo suggested, cracking open one eye.

Rey grabbed the shirt with both hands and sat down on her cousin’s chest, pressing him down with her weight.

  “Do you want me to do this?” She asked, winding the ends of the shirt around her hands.

  “No,” Kylo said and gave her a meek smile. “Pretty please?”

  “Mmmh…” Rey looked at her cousin and then smirked. “What do you get for not doing it?”

  “I will bake you Lando’s honey cookies?” Kylo offered.

  “You got yourself a deal,” Rey said and threw the t-shirt in Kylo’s face before getting up. “Get dressed,” she shouted over her shoulder and left Kylo’s room door open.

  “The door!” Kylo bellowed, after he had pulled the dirty shirt off his head.

Rey merely laughed.

 

Disgruntled, Kylo pulled on his boots. He would much rather still lie in his darkened room, hating himself for being a coward. Rey looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

  “Could you maybe look a little less than a world war two pilot?” She asked, slightly disgruntled.

  “No,” Kylo said and pulled on his leather jacket. “But I could go back to wearing only sweatpants. Would that impress your girlfriend’s dad?”

Rey rolled her eyes. She slipped into her coat and pulled on a beanie without regarding her cousin in any way. Only when she had arranged her scarf around her shoulders, she turned back to Kylo.

  “Ready?” She glared at him.

  “Can I stay here if I say no?”

  “No,” Rey said sharply and turned on her heel.

With a sigh, Kylo followed her.

The ride down the elevator was silent and Kylo felt like he needs to say something, but also knew that Rey was pissed. He inhaled.

  “Thanks for dragging my ass along,” he said.

  “You’re welcome,” she replied and shoved him. “I can’t have you moping the whole time.”

  “I’m glad I have you,” Kylo said and put an arm around her shoulder.

  “You’d be lost without me.”

  “Yeah I would,” Kylo agreed.

 

The race track was an hour away and during the whole ride, Kylo dozed in the back of Mr Tarkin’s sleek Jaguar XF. He was tired and car rides had always made him sleepy. Rey and Mr Tarkin chatted for a bit, but Kylo didn’t actually listen.

He thought about Hux and that he was maybe at the track. Kylo frowned, what would be the odds of that? There were probably too many racers for them to be all present at every race. With a sigh, he stared out of the window, watching the scenery pass by.

When they finally arrived at the race track, Kylo shoved all depressing thoughts out of his mind. He was here to distract himself from Hux, not to mope about him.

Mr Tarking led the two towards a building sitting beside the race track. It may have been modern twenty years ago, but now it was just a slightly bleak block of cement with windows. Kylo held the door open for his cousin and Mr Tarkin, shooting Rey a look that said _look I’m trying okay?_.

  “There are Rae Sloane, the race track owner, and her wife Maz,” Mr Tarkin said when they walked through the entrance hall, indicating to each of them.

Two women stood at the far side of the room, chatting with another. Mr Tarkin caught their attention and they walked over to them. Maz was a short woman with large glasses and wiry grey hair. Rae was tall, imposing and her braided hair was almost completely white.

  “Rae, Maz, this is Rey Skywalker, Phasma’s girlfriend and her cousin Kylo Solo,” Mr Tarkin introduced them.

  “Nice to meet you!” Maz said and shook both their hands. “Rae and I were really looking forward to meet you Rey!”

  “Oh really?” Rey laughed nervously.

  “Don’t worry too much about it, we were merely excited that Phasma had finally found a gal for herself,” Maz patted her arm.

  “Should we go upstairs, the first heat starts in a few minutes,” Rae suggested. “We can talk more there.”

  “Splendid idea,” Mr Tarkin said. “Lead the way.”

While they walked up the stairs, Maz explained a few things to Rey and Kylo.

  “Rae is the patron of this race track and the founder of the local racing team. She used to be big in rally driving as well, is that not right honey?” Mat beamed at her wife.

  “I won a few cups,” she replied matter-of-factly, not elaborating on the matter.

  “This building functions as the tower,” Maz explained as they entered a large room with floor length windows. “From here you can see almost the whole track. The drivers have already lined up at the start line,” Maz dragged Kylo and Rey along.

  “That’s Phasma,” Mr Tarkin said and pointed onto the start line.

To Kylo’s surprise, every single car on the start line was old. Some even rusted visibly and looked beaten after years of rally driving. Phasma’s pink Citroen Visa looked almost comical right next to a flaming red BMW M3.

  “Does that red BMW have a sex aid add on the roof?” Rey asked with a chuckle.

  “That’s Brenny,” Mr Tarkin explained with a slight smirk playing around his lips. “He claims his car would’ve been too boring with regular add. I personally think it’s a big middle finger to his father, from whom he inherited the car.”

  “None of these cars is how I imagined rallycross cars to be like,” Rey said. “I mean they are all older models and pretty banged up.”

  “Well, they meet the standards for rallycross and most of them have a tuned engine,” Mr Tarkin explained.

  “This is the real thing though?” Kylo asked. “I mean, no offence, but this _is_ serious?”

  “Yes, we just don’t like to drive overly modded cars,” Rae explained with a raised brow. “There’s no fun in having a supercar. Tuning and modding has reached a point where there is little room for improvement. Needless to say the speed you can reach in the modern rally cars is ridiculous,” she turned and looked at Kylo directly.

  “I get it, yeah. Like the superbikes from Yamaha and Suzuki,” Kylo nodded. “And there are still people who tune them to break speed records.”

  “Yes,” Rae smiled a little. “Just like that.”

She turned her attention back to the start line just when the 5 seconds warning went up.

 

  “Babe!” Rey screamed as she ran towards Phasma. “You were so amazing! And you almost won!”

Phasma picked her up and spun her around like she weighted nothing. Sitting Rey down on one of the workbenches in the garage, Phasma smirked.

  “Yeah, but my damn car had to fuck up,” she said. “I take you enjoyed it then?”

  “It was amazing!” Rey giggled. “I want to do it too!”

  “I can see if I can arrange that,” Phasma promised and kissed her forehead.

  “God you’re disgusting!” Kylo said and rolled his eyes dramatically.

Phasma smirked and walked over to Kylo. She smirked and looking dangerous with her messy hair and half-opened racing overall.

  “If you don’t want to watch us, feel free to go next door,” she said and pointed to a door to her left. “Brenny should be in his garage. Maybe he’ll show you his car?”

Kylo looked from Phasma, still smirking and smug looking, to his giggling cousin on the workbench. There was something wrong, but he certainly wasn’t in the mood to figure it all out, so he merely shrugged.

When Kylo opened the metal door, he looked into an almost identical garage, the only difference being that the car in the middle was a dirty red BWM instead of a scratched up pink Citroen. Brenny was nowhere to be seen, so Kylo walked further into the garage, curious to have a look around.

  “Kylo?” A familiar voice asked.

Whirling around, Kylo caught Hux standing a few feet away from him.

He looked hot in his light blue racing overall and his messy, flaming red hair hanging into his face. His facial expression was surprised, almost shocked. Kylo forgot to think for a moment when their eyes met.

  “What… What are you doing here?” Hux asked.

  “Uhm, Rey brought me along because Phasma and her dad invited us,” Kylo said rushed, feeling out of place.

  “Oh.”

Hux swallowed and walked towards his car. He avoided looking at Kylo and popped his car’s hood. Kylo watched lean over as he refilled the engine oil. Hux almost dropped the oil bottle when he was done, fumbling with the lid.

  “Could you stop watching me?” Hux asked, his voice unsteady as he spoke.

  “Sorry,” Kylo said and took a few steps closer to Hux.

With a loud bang, Hux shut the hood and turned around.

And looked up at Kylo.

Due to their slight height difference, Kylo stared down into his green eyes, sinking into them. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hux was quicker. He buried his slightly greasy hand in Kylo’s hair and pulled him down. When their lips met, Kylo softly groaned.

It was perfectly soft and warm.

He pulled Hux closer, greedy for body contact. Hux wound his arms around his neck and clung to him, dropping the oil bottle in the process. The world spun around Kylo and he felt weightless. Hux’ lips shifted under his and Kylo chased every motion, trying to remember every second of this.

Hux broke away panting and looking flushed. For a few long seconds, they looked into each other’s eyes without saying anything. Then Hux chuckled and mussed up Kylo’s already chaotic hair.

  “Shit,” he laughed. “That was incredible.”

  “Yeah,” Kylo agreed and laughed as well. “You are so hot in blue,” he confessed. “You are always so hot.”

Hux looked down and closed his eyes.

  “Don’t tell me you are embarrassed,” Kylo said and kissed Hux’ forehead. “I will tell you that every day if you let me.”

  “Jesus Kylo,” Hux looked at him. “You can’t just say things like that.”

  “I don’t care. I want to say them, because that’s how I feel.”

  “Didn’t you used to be bad with emotions?”

  “Yeah, but you changed that,” Kylo said softly and kissed Hux gently.

  “Kylo,” he whispered. “You’re amazing.”

Hux pulled him close again and pressed their lips together.

Kylo sighed into the kiss and Hux caught his lower lips with his teeth. The sharp pain of Hux’ teeth made Kylo gasp. Hux used this moment to push his tongue into Kylo’s mouth. The groan that escaped Kylo’s throat was low and made Hux moan loudly in reply.

And with that, Kylo’s patience snapped and he picked Hux up and sat him down on the hood of his car. Hux legs closed around Kylo’s hips and Hux clung to Kylo, pulling at his leather jacket. Kylo chased Hux’ mouth as Hux slowly laid down on the hood, grasping Kylo’s upper arms.

With a sigh, Hux stretched out on the hood and Kylo pulled back slowly. A string of spit connected  their lips until it eventually ripped. Hux’ pupils were blown wide and Kylo felt the Hux’ erection through the layers of fabric.

  “What are you doing to me Kylo?” Hux asked.

  “Everything,” Kylo replied with a smirk.

  “It feels like it,” Hux said and pushed a hand into Kylo’s hair. “And I can’t really say I mind it.”

  “Isn’t that a good thing?”

  “It’s a fucking good thing,” Hux laughed. “Do we really want to do this here?”

  “Your place?”

  “I don’t think your cousin would be happy if we went to your flat.”

Kylo laughed and kissed Hux softly.

  “No, she wouldn't,” Kylo confirmed. “Also there’s like a 90 percent chance that she will record us for blackmailing purposes.”

 

The car ride to Hux’ place was strained, the air charged with the sexual tension between the two of them. Kylo had pressed Hux to the wall outside the changing room when he had left it. They had frantically kissed there on the corridor until they realized that they behaved like hormonal teenagers.

Finally, Hux parked his car in his parking spot and turned to look at Kylo. Hux licked his lips.

  “Can you handle another four minutes until we’re upstairs without snogging me to death?”

  “Depends on what’s in store for me when I wait that long,” Kylo said with a smirk.

  “Well,” Hux unbuckled his seat bealt and leaned over to Kylo’s ear. “I’m wearing black lace underwear. I hope that’s enough for you.”

Kylo let out a soft gasp and grabbed the back of Hux neck, holding him in place as Kylo turned his head to face Hux.

  “That’s more than enough for me,” he said and kissed Hux harshly.

  “Then move idiot.”

 

Hux stood panting in his bedroom, staring at Kylo with half lidded eyes. They had left a trail of clothes from the door until here. Kylo, wearing only his black boxers and his left sock, ate up Hux’ almost naked body.

  “I liked you better in pink lace if I’m honest,” Kylo said in a hushed voice and took two steps closer to Hux.

  “So you were looking, “ Hux teased as Kylo’s hands circled his waist.

  “How could I not?” Kylo kissed Hux’ temple. “You and your plumb ass were parading just in front of me, begging to be touched.”

  “You can touch all you want now,” Hux promised.

  “Maybe I am going to do just that…” Kylo picked Hux and flung him over his shoulder.

Seconds later, Hux landed on the bed, laughing as Kylo crawled on top of him. They kissed softly and Hux trailed his hands over Kylo’s back down to his butt. Kylo chuckled and broke the kiss.

  “You gotta wait for that a little longer,” he said and winked before he slipped over Hux body and pulled his right leg up.

He gently kissed the rose and looked Hux in the eyes.

Suddenly, Hux forgot how to breathe while Kylo continued to kiss the tattoo and the seam of Hux’ panties. Hux gasped loudly when Kylo sucked on Hux’ dick through the lace. Tears dripped on the soft sheets of Hux’ bed.

  “Hux, are you okay?” Kylo asked and pulled Hux into a sitting position. “Why are you crying?”

  “Fuck, because this is so perfect,” Hux whispered, cradling Kylo’s face in his hands.

Kylo laughed and pushed Hux back on the bed. He grinned and buried his face in Hux’ stomach. With a loud giggle, Hux held him close, relishing in the moment. Kylo pulled back and inhaled deeply.

  “Are you nervous?” Hux asked him cheekily.

  “Yes.”

  “Is this your first time?” Hux teased.

  “No, I’ve been nervous before,” Kylo said and kissed Hux’ belly.

Hux laughed loudly and shook his head.

  “Take off your boxers!” He ordered and rolled away from Kylo.

While they both took off the last items of clothing, Hux couldn’t help his beating heart. He really liked Kylo. When he looked over to where Kylo was still half-laying, half-sitting on the bed, he had to swallow hard.

Kylo looked like a god on the white sheets of Hux’ bed. He stared directly at Hux, eating him up with his eyes.

Slowly, Hux got on the bed and let himself be pulled underneath Kylo again. They kissed wetly while they explored the other’s body with shivering hands. It was all new and yet there was something familiar about it. Kylo pulled back and kissed Hux’ nose.

  “How do we do this then?” He asked.

  “There’s lube in the drawer and a condom that should fit you,” Hux pointed to the nightstand.

  “Well unless your condoms are made from steel, I will break them,” Kylo said and pointed at his dick.

Hux stared. And stared a bit more.

  “You have a Prince Albert?” Hux said.

  “Why do you know what a Prince Albert is?” Kylo stuttered.

Smirking, Hux looked at Kylo.

  “Do you really think I am _that_ sheltered?”

  “Oh my God,” Kylo groaned and pressed his face against Hux’ shoulder.

  “I’m clean, but let’s just try with the condom okay?” Hux suggested. “We can get tested later, but right now, let’s be on the safe side.”

  “I still can’t get over the fact that you know what a Prince Albert is,” Kylo said.

  “If you don’t there’ll be no sex for you mister,” Hux kissed his cheek and pinched Kylo’s butt.

Kylo laughed and fetched the two items. He kissed Hux’ shoulder as he began working his fingers into Hux. It was slow and with a lot of kissing and Hux enjoyed himself immensely. Kylo was, despite his previous actions, gentle and considerate.

  “I expected you to be a lot rougher,” Hux confessed when Kylo rolled the condom over his dick.

  “Maybe next time? I didn’t know what you liked and also… I like this just as much as a rough fuck,” Kylo said and positioned himself.

  “If you waaaaaaa…” Hux gasped as Kylo pushed in, slowly and steadily. “Ah. If you want another round after that,” he panted out, grasping Kylo’s shoulders in desperation.

  “Trust me, if you are up for it,” Kylo promised as he gently started pulling out again.

Hux was unable to answer after that, merely moaning loudly while Kylo slowly fucked into him. It was perfect, from Kylo’s own groans to the soft drag of Kylo’s dick against Hux’ prostate. Hux reached up eventually to brush Kylo’s hair out of his face.

Kylo opened his half lidded eyes and stared into Hux’. A jolt went through Hux and he smiled at Kylo, overwhelmed with emotions again. Kylo dropped to his elbows and pushed his face into the crook of Hux’ neck and Hux welcomed him in his arms.

It look them long to climax, but it was all the sweeter when it finally happened.

* * *

[First Moodboard](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/170988685924/for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic-dicted-to) // [Kylo&Hux](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171004252859/for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic-dic-dic-dic-dicted) // [Arthur](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171088936624/charlotte-frey-for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic) // [Rey&Phasma](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171166971654/another-one-for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic) // [Chapter 3](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171099652209/chapter-3-the-joy-of-human-interaction-of-my) //  [Chapter 4 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171172694004/moodboard-for-chapter-4-party-like-of-my)// [Chapter 5 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171234659019/moodboard-for-chapter-5-like-theres-no-tomorrow) // [Chapter 6 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171387799574/moodboard-for-chapter-6-okay-maybe-there-is-of-my) // [Chapter 7](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171423195079/very-bad-moodboard-for-chapter-7-a-gentlemans) // [Chapter 8 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171530362619/moodboard-for-chapter-8-the-last-goodbye-of-my)// [Chapter 9](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171720478064/moodboard-for-chapter-9-getting-down-and-dirty-of) (*click here to see Hux' amazing roof add*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment!


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there’s a confrontation and texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a little dissatisfying any for some of you, but I do intent to write an epilogue of sorts... To get the happily ever after thing out of my head ;D  
> I will write a short fic about Rey and Phasma and obviously Hux' backstory. I haven't yet decided on any more, so if you want to know more about this AU, please feel free to tell me!

The next morning, Hux woke to a mop of black hair resting on his chest. It was a little warm and a little too sweaty for Hux’ taste, but deep down the sight elated him. Kylo snored lightly and Hux pinched the other’s nose. With delight he watched Kylo jolt after a few seconds.

  “Jesus Hux, do you always wake your bedpartners like that?” Kylo rubbed his nose and leaned down to kiss Hux’ cheek.

  “Only the ones I’m sure I want to keep,” Hux said and pulled Kylo close again.

  “I could stay in bed with you all day,” Kylo mumbled against Hux’ shoulder.

  “Mmh,” Hux agreed and traced his hands over Kylo’s chest.

The shiver he got in reply to that made him smirk. He was still sleepy, but not really averse to another round. After last night, he realized what he’s been missing out during his relationship with Arthur. Sex with Kylo was exciting and mind blowing.

  “Stop that,” Kylo pushed Hux’ hand away.

  “Should I really now?” He asked and reached down to grab Kylo’s dick.

Kylo jolted and moaned. He grabbed Hux and flipped them, so Hux sat on Kylo’s belly.

  “You’re really mean.”

  “I just know what I want.”

Kylo smirked and rubbed his hands along Hux’ thighs. Their reverie was interrupted by the ringing of the door bell. Hux frowned and climbed off Kylo. He grabbed his blue robe from the hook behind the door and walked out of the bedroom.

He stomped a little because why not. Someone was interrupting his morning with Kylo and he was certainly not please about that. He heard Kylo get out of bed behind him. When he forcefully opened the door, he stared into Arthur’s face. He sneered at Arthur and was about to slam the door shut.

  “Stop,” Arthur shouted and put his foot in the door.

  “What?” Hux snapped sharply.

  “I want to talk,” Arthur said. “I made a mistake, please. I still love you Hux?”

The words sounded staged, as if Arthur had practised his speech at home. Hux frowned even harder and shook his head. It infuriated Hux. Arthur also didn’t look into his eyes, opting to look over Hux’ shoulder instead.

  “I made a mistake and a really big one. I’m sorry that I threw out relationship like that!” Arthur reached for Hux, but he took a step back.

  “Do you really think I am that daft to not see through this all? You broke up with me and I seriously don’t know what you expected. Maybe you wanted to go for real, maybe you just wanted to stage some drama with me running back to you. Maybe you wanted me to beg for your return,” Hux spat out. “To be quite blunt, I don’t care what your intentions were.”

  “Hux…” Arthur began, but was interrupted by Hux’ finger snap.

  “Shut. Up,” Hux sneered. “I’m done with you telling lies to your mother and who knows else. I didn’t want our relationship to end in such a way. Because once I really did love you. Now though, I’ve moved on. And you suddenly realized that all your financial stability relied on me. That you have nothing to show for the duration of our relationship other than photos and memories. Sucks to be you I guess.”

  “What do you have to show for the last few years then?” Arthur shot back. “Huh?”

  “I’m _this_ close to become partners of Phasma and Tarkin. I’ve worked my ass off for that,” Hux snapped. “And I learned what don’t I want in a partner. As hard as it sounds,” Hux’ voice became softer. “The two of us really weren’t that much of a couple. We just thought we were.”

Arthur stared at Hux and swallowed.

  “Maybe we did love each other once,” Hux continued. “But that’s a long time ago. Whatever kept you by my side, it certainly wasn’t love.”

  “Fuck you,” Arthur said.

He looked angry and infuriated.

  “If you had really loved me, you would’ve fought for our relationship. You wouldn’t have pulled that stunt. You would be hurt, but you aren’t,” Hux swallowed hard.

The realisation that their relationship had been a lie hit Hux hard. Harder than he wanted to admit right now. The two of them stared at each other for a little longer. Then Arthur turned away and walked towards the elevator.

  “You’re a coward,” Hux said. “At least admit it.”

Arthur walked into the elevator and the doors closed silently behind him.

Hux stared at the shiny metal until Kylo wrapped his arms around him. In the comfort of Kylo’s arms, Hux closed his eyes and leaned against the other. Hux hadn’t even heard him walk up to the open door.

  “I heard all of it,” Kylo mumbled into Hux’ hair.

  “Probably along with the whole building,” Hux groaned.

  “It’s eight in the morning on a Sunday, I don’t think so,” Kylo said and kissed the top of Hux’ head. “Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

Gently, Kylo pulled Hux back inside and shut the door. Together they walked through the corridor and fell back into bed. Kylo spooned Hux and held him close while Hux tried to get his mind back together.

After a while, Hux finally spoke again.

  “What the hell was that?” Hux asked. “All those years?”

  “Maybe not the whole time. Maybe he was in love with you in the beginning. You will never know for sure,” Kylo said. “Humans are weird. You gotta accept that. There are things that happened ages ago, which still baffle me. People are motivated by the weirdest things.”

  “Humans are weird,” Hux chuckled. “You’re right about that.”

  “Speaking of weird things…” Kylo nuzzled his nose into Hux’ hair. “Are you my boyfriend now?”

  “Yes,” Hux said and laughed. “Yes.”

The last time, his voice sounded almost wistful.

  “I’m happy then,” Kylo murmured and kissed Hux’ neck. “Now sleep.”

 

  “Hux! Your phone is seriously annoying,” Kylo groaned.

  “Didn’t we agree that we would get out of bed?” Hux asked and leaned over the still naked man in his bed to pick up his phone.

  “Your hair is still damp,” Kylo reached up, the other arm circling Hux’ waist.

  “Nope,” Hux danced out of Kylo’s reach and looked at Phasma’s messages.

And immediately started laughing.

  “What’s so funny?” Kylo asked, sitting up. “Tell me Hux!”

  “Wait, I’ll just reply real quick,” Hux typed and held out the phone to Kylo.

  “That’s a brilliant idea!” Kylo laughed and grinned at Hux. “We should really do that one day!”

  “Sure,” Hux leaned down and his lips hovered near Kylo’s. “Only if you shower and get dressed in under ten minutes!”

 

  “So in the end, what was all that worth?” Phasma asked and sipped from her coffee.

  “A cold damp handshake I guess,” Hux replied. “I seriously don’t know.”

The two of the had been banned from Hux’ own kitchen so Rey and Kylo could make lunch for the four of them. Phasma had turned up with Rey after Kylo had suggested to thank them for their excellent meddling.  

  “Are you bitter?” Phasma leaned over to him.

  “Kind of,” Hux admitted. “There’s Kylo now though. And I certainly do not intend of falling out of love with him anytime soon.”

Phasma smiled at him and Hux smiled back.

  “I’m genuinely happy for you,” Phasma said and pulled Hux into a hug. “I’ve noticed that you like Kylo and Rey told me that he didn’t shut up about you either. It’s a bit soon after Arthur…”

Hux sighed and Phasma broke off. She sat her coffee mug down on the couch table and properly hugged Hux. For a while they just sat there, listening to the distant sound of Rey and Kylo bickering in the kitchen while the radio played some upbeat pop music.

Hux smiled softly and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

[ First Moodboard ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/170988685924/for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic-dicted-to) // [ Kylo&Hux ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171004252859/for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic-dic-dic-dic-dicted) // [ Arthur ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171088936624/charlotte-frey-for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic) // [ Rey&Phasma ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171166971654/another-one-for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic) // [ Chapter 3 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171099652209/chapter-3-the-joy-of-human-interaction-of-my) //   [ Chapter 4 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171172694004/moodboard-for-chapter-4-party-like-of-my) // [ Chapter 5 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171234659019/moodboard-for-chapter-5-like-theres-no-tomorrow)  // [ Chapter 6 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171387799574/moodboard-for-chapter-6-okay-maybe-there-is-of-my)  // [ Chapter 7 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171423195079/very-bad-moodboard-for-chapter-7-a-gentlemans) // [ Chapter 8 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171530362619/moodboard-for-chapter-8-the-last-goodbye-of-my) // [ Chapter 9](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171720478064/moodboard-for-chapter-9-getting-down-and-dirty-of) // [Chapter 10](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171875864604/for-the-last-chapter-the-morning-after-of-my-body) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm charlotte-frey on tumblr and cf.thefreak on insta


End file.
